Sairens
by lasolitaire
Summary: Sairen ... Qui se cache réellement derrière cette appellation? Quels seront les répercussions de leur présence au sein d'un peuple ... A vous de le découvrir. Faut-il vraiment le signaler ? ShizuruXNatsuki bien évidemment.
1. Obsidienne

**Sairens**

 **Chapitre 1 : Obsidienne**

Les peuples du Nord. En tout temps, leur existence est synonyme de guerres, de conquêtes, ou tout simplement de pouvoir. Cette histoire remonte bien avant la division de ses peuples. Bien avant la naissance des Greuthunges et des Tervinges. Bien avant l'expansion de leur royaume vers les terres de l'Ouest et de l'Est. Bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent les fédérés des peuples romains. Cette légende remonte à l'essence même de la création de ses peuples. Lorsqu'il n'existait qu'un seul et même peuple. Une nation originaire. Un empire se prenant pour les Dieux des contrées du Nord. Un peuple, fils d'Odin : Les Goths.

Les Goths ont une origine ancienne. Une existence prenant naissance bien avant le III ème siècle. Bien avant qu'ils n'éluent domicile sur les bords de la Mer Noire. Bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent des conquérants. Ils ont été avant tout des hommes. Des hommes aux besoins rudimentaires. Cherchant un moyen de vivre, de se nourrir et de se reproduire. Luttant contre le froid, la faim et même la mort. En un mot : contre l'extinction.

Cette légende remonte au temps où les Goths avaient élu domicile dans les steppes glaciaires. Bien en amont de la localisation qu'on leur attribut actuellement. En ce temps, la civilisation nordique avait des avis bien différents sur les Goths. Des barbares pour certains, des libérateurs pour d'autres. Des guerriers sans peur ni sans failles aux yeux des jeunes enfants, des adolescents. Jeunes qui en grandissant, en vieillissant, s'engageaient dans les rangs de cette armée. Pour la gloire d'une nation. Mais tous ne pensaient pas des éloges à l'égard de ses soldats. Pour les paysans, ils ne représentaient rien de bon. Uniquement des êtres ne comprenant que le langage le plus primaire ... Le langage de la guerre. Les conquêtes de ce peuple se sont en tout temps soldées par une chose pour leurs adversaires : la mort. Après plusieurs décennies, le résultat est toujours le même. Les villages du Nord tremblent face à la menace Goths. Personne ne semblait assez fort pour les arrêter dans leur quête. Dans leur nécessité à gagner du terrain vers les terres du Nord et bientôt de l'Ouest, du Sud et même de l'Est. Personne n'osait les défier.

Pour autant, ils ne sont pas des Dieux comme ils aimaient s'en clamer. Ils n'étaient pas réellement les fils d'Odin. Ils possèdent même une peur. Mais est-ce réellement le cas? Ou cette menace est-elle simplement là, suite à une ignorance? Une mauvaise interprétation. Cette menace se présenta sous le terme de Sairens. Personnes ne savaient réellement comment les reconnaître. Savoir réellement qui étaient les Sairens. Diverses contes mythologiques présentent les Sairens comme étant des êtres mi-femme, mi-poisson. D'autres encore comme des femmes prenant des allures d'anges car elles sont dotées d'une paire d'ailes. Mais pas pour les peuples du Nord. Pas pour les Goths. Ceux-ci ont une croyance bien fondée sur les Sairens. Ce sont des femmes dotées d'une beauté exceptionnelle et d'un aura telle que chacun s'arrête de parler et parfois même de respirer en leur présence. La légende raconte même qu'elle pourrait corrompre l'homme au plus profond de lui. Le rendre esclave de ses envies. Le rendre inerte. Incapable de penser par lui-même. Un véritable fléau. Surtout pour des hommes de guerre. Une menace a éradiqué.

Les Goths ont alors trouvé une solution lorsque les premiers dires ont accouru à leurs oreilles. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils savaient le mieux faire. Tuer. Ces barbares provenant des contrées Baltique ont tous simplement pourchassé les Sairens. Celles-ci ne s'attendaient guère à ce genre de traitement, à ce massacre inhumain. Plusieurs femmes ont subit les foudres des Goths. Sans pour autant savoir si elles étaient réellement une Sairen ou non. Elles étaient dans leur demeure, pouponnant pour certaine leur progéniture, passant du temps avec un homme pour d'autre ou tout simplement endormies. Toutes furent décapitées et jetées aux flammes. Suite à cette chasse aux sorcières, le nombre de Sairens diminua drastiquement. Pour autant, les Goths savent qu'ils en existent encore. Grâce à une chose. Une mélodie. Le chant des Sairens. Le chant de l'amour. Ou plutôt le chant du Diable comme aime l'appeler les Goths. Ce même chant qui retentit lors des soirs de nuits noires comme pour guider les navires vers le port. Pour autant, la chasse s'est aujourd'hui ralentie. Pour quelle raison? L'envie du pouvoir. De la domination.

Le chef des Goths, Kanzaki le conquérant, ne voit aucun intérêt à les pourchasser. Il préfère concentrer toutes ses forces sur l'expansion de son royaume. Sur des choses lui semblant plus importantes. Et surtout plus légitime. Il n'a pas toujours pensé de cette manière. Mais il a fini par reconnaître son manque de discernement. Sans jamais le reconnaître à voix haute, il est reconnaissant aux Sairens. A une d'entre elles en tout cas. Pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il lui a donné secrètement sa parole de cesser ce génocide. Et il a tenu parole. Et ses hommes aussi. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense en tout cas. Mais ce que le souverain ne sait guère est que son propre fils continue sa chasse. Et c'est là que débute l'histoire qui marquera un tournant dans la vie de plusieurs personnes de ce peuple. Une légende qui a été jusqu'à aujourd'hui racontée à nos enfants. Une légende triste et injuste mais une légende qui a révolutionné le peuple des Goths, et même la terre entière. Soyez prêts à découvrir la seule chose qui ait pu vaincre les Goths dans leur soif de puissance.

* * *

La fraîcheur du matin. Celle-ci n'apporta pas une brise légère. Elle apporta un homme. Perché sur son cheval, celui-ci remonta ce qui pouvait être apparenté à une allée. Cette allée n'était ni en pierre ni en bois. Elle était recouverte de sang. En y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas des l'absence de cailloux ou d'herbe qui démarqué ce chemin. Mais plutôt des corps d'hommes. Tous alignés les uns à côté des autres. Le cavalier sourit légèrement à ce qu'il voyait. C'était son oeuvre. Il prit quelque instant pour s'imprégner de cette vision jouissif puis revint au présent. A l'origine de sa présence ici-même. A plusieurs jours de sa demeure. Il porta son regard sur un petit groupe de femmes et d'enfants pleurant leurs morts. Tout en descendant de son cheval, il fit un discours. Un discours sonnant comme le glas aux oreilles de celles pouvant le comprendre.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on ose défier le Prince de l'Obsidienne. Que cela vous serve de leçon Paysans.

Il reprit à l'intention d'un de ses soldats encerclant les paysans.

\- Donnes l'ordre de tuer les enfants en bas-âge et les mères. Ils ne feront pas de bons esclaves. Réserves-moi les plus belles jeunes femmes. Que je puisse célébrer correctement ma victoire.

Le garde hocha la tête et s'avança vers une femme et son enfant. Le Prince remonta sur son cheval et s'éloigna de sa position. Non sans entendre des cris d'horreurs derrière lui. Les derniers cris avant la mort. Une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il arrêta son cheval devant une tente et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Un homme en armure s'inclina et désigna une femme à genoux sur le sol.

\- Mon prince. La femme dont je vous ai parlé.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'elle fait partie de ce peuple Nagi?

\- Je l'ai moi-même vu à proximité de l'un des nôtres. Nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Elle l'a tué, je peux le jurer sur ma propre vie.

Le Seigneur attrapa par les cheveux la jeune femme et la souleva sans difficulté.

\- Père se chargera personnellement de toi. Tu as chanté pour la dernière fois ton chant du Diable.

Le Seigneur observa plus attentivement la jeune femme et sourit à pleine dents.

\- Mais peut-être pourrais-je obtenir un peu de plaisir avec toi. Avec un bâillon dans la gorge, il te sera impossible d'émettre le moindre son. Même si t'entendre hurler de douleurs aurait pu m'apporter une certaine satisfaction.

Nagi déglutit légèrement sachant le traitement de son Seigneur. Une fois les pires tortures, un viol plus que probable et inhumain, la jeune femme ne sera plus qu'un cadavre. Par ailleurs, il reprit plus difficilement. Il espérait ne pas perdre la vie face à sa prochaine annonce.

\- Je crains que votre plaisir ne doive attendre mon Seigneur.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Un messager de notre Roi est arrivé quelques temps avant votre ... Inspection. Kaihō shimasu semble avoir signalé à votre père votre décision de la congédier.

Le Seigneur repoussa violemment la jeune femme qui s'écrasa au sol. Il la pointa du doigt.

\- Bâillonnes-là et enfermes-là avec les autres esclaves. Je m'occuperais d'elle après m'être chargé de cette maudite Kaihō shimasu. "La libératrice" n'était pas assez bien pour elle, il a fallu qu'elle se donne un nom dans la langue de nos Pères? Cette femme ... Eh bien qu'attends-tu pour réaliser ma demande Nagi! Que je ne passe mes nerfs sur toi peut-être ?

Nagi déglutit difficilement face à l'aura de son maître. Il s'inclina et exécuta l'ordre de son Seigneur. Une fois seule, le prince laissa parler sa colère.

\- Crois-moi chère sœur que je te tuerais lorsque Père aura rendu son dernier souffle. Ou je ne m'appelle plus Reito Kanzaki.

* * *

A plusieurs lieux de cela, une jeune femme fixait la fenêtre. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. L'éclatement de la foudre ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas être un bon présage. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux lorsque l'éclair apparut à ses yeux. Tout en se décalant légèrement de la fenêtre, elle laissa parler ses craintes. Bien que celles-ci avait déjà été énoncées plusieurs heures auparavant.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû envoyer cette missive Père. Reito risque de vraiment mal le prendre. Qui sait dans quelle colère il regagnera notre demeure. Et qui sait ce qu'il fera aux personnes croisant son chemin. Il aurait été plus sage d'attendre son retour Mon Roi.

Le roi, assis sur son trône, secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de sagesse? Ton frère était sensé suivre tes directives Natsuki. Tu es l'aînée après-tout.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. Son père pouvait être buté. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas la vérité en face? Elle énonça alors ce qu'elle savait être une certitude.

\- Reito est le futur chef des Goths. Il peut agir comme bon lui semble.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux!

Celle-ci sursauta face à la colère de son paternel. Elle se retourna et fixa son souverain.

\- Pourquoi nier l'évidence? Je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer ma descendance. Qui plus est, je ne veux pas de cette place. Et pour finir ...

\- Pour finir?

\- Je suis peut-être plus âgée mais je ne suis pas l'enfant légitime. Vous le savez autant que moi Père.

Le roi soupira légèrement et se releva. Il remonta l'allée de son trône et se plaça à proximité de sa fille. Le silence prit alors place. Seul le tonnerre le perturbait de temps à autre. Le Roi soupira légèrement puis posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Reito amènera notre peuple à la déchéance s'il est seul à prendre les décisions. Voilà pourquoi tu dois accepter de le seconder ma fille.

Natsuki rigola amèrement. Même sous la menace de l'exécution ou de l'exil, elle ne serait pas capable de réaliser cette demande. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son père. Et encore moins lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais mes propositions. Et je n'accepterais jamais de le seconder.

\- Et qu'en est-il de notre peuple?

\- Le peuple suivra le Prince de l'Obsidienne comme il aime se faire appeler.

Le roi secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas si c'était une punition d'Odin. Avoir deux enfants l'avait comblé de joie. Bien que ceux-ci s'entendaient à merveille dans leurs plus jeunes années, la soif de pouvoir avait peu à peu endurci ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas prendre parti. Car il ne savait pas lequel de ses enfants avaient la meilleure approche. Quelque soit la méthode employée, tout ce qu'il désirait était l'expansion de son peuple. Mais aussi son unicité. Ce qui semblait remis en question au vue de la guerre silencieuse entre ses deux héritiers. Il resserra légèrement sa prise tout en se rapprochant de l'oreille de sa fille.

\- Tu as tes hommes. Ils te sont fidèles. Le peuple se divisera et cela amènera à la guerre. Une guerre interne. Nous ne pouvons pas donner cette opportunité à nos ennemis.

Natsuki essaya d'alléger le ton grave de la discussion. Bien qu'elle n'y croyait guère, elle ne voulait pas apporter plus de soucis à son vieux Père. Il était assez fatigué par les actions de son fils.

 **-** Le temps est notre meilleur allié Père. Reito s'assagira avec le temps. Et quand il sera prêt à m'écouter, je le conseillerais. Alors cessez de vous tourmenter.

 **Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Offrande

**Sairens**

 **Chapitre 2 : Offrande**

Reito était dans sa tente. Et ce, depuis l'annonce de la missive. Il savait pertinemment que celle-ci était l'oeuvre de Kaihō shimasu. Il ne connaissait pas réellement la raison pour lesquelles Natsuki avait reçu ce titre. Ou peut-être préférait-il l'ignorer. Qui voudrait d'un titre élu par le peuple lui-même? Une bande de paysans ne sachant ni lire, ni écrire. De la simple chair sans importance aux yeux du prince. Des bouches à nourrir ne lui servant à rien. Il sourit légèrement face à cette pensée. Les paysans lui servaient souvent de défouloir. Sinon qui sait à quelles mesures extrêmes, il aurait pu arriver sans ses êtres pour le soulager légèrement de sa colère.

Kaihō shimasu ... Ce titre datait de plusieurs mois. La raison? Natsuki avait libéré un orphelinat des prises de soldats ennemis. A elle seule, elle avait réussi à libérer une trentaine d'enfants et désarmer les soldats. Tous avaient même eu un procès. Reito ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un procès amenant à la peine de mort. Il était plus simple de les tuer comme des chiens. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi sa maudite sœur avait risqué sa vie pour des crèves la faim. Il suffisait simplement de mettre le feu à la bâtisse et l'ensemble des ennuis serait parti en fumée. A la fois pour se débarrasser des soldats ennemis mais aussi des parasites, comme aimait les appeler Reito. Depuis lors, la nouvelle s'était répandue. Et Natsuki avait reçu ce titre. En plus de la fierté de son père. Reito sentit la colère monter rien qu'à cette pensée. Comment son Père pouvait-il apprécier ce genre d'acte? Une perte de temps. Sans importance pour la suprématie des Goths. Pour leur soif de pouvoir. Pour sa propre soif de pouvoir. Il revint alors sur l'inscription de la missive. Il devait trouver une argumentation. Bien qu'il n'avait pas peur de son père, il devait au minimum se justifier. Pour ne pas perdre la possibilité d'être le futur souverain.

Si cela ne tiendrait qu'à lui, les contrées du Nord ne seraient constituées que de femmes pour engendrer de nouveaux soldats et de soldats. Hormis quelques fermes et paysans pour les ressources, le reste serait tué, brûlé et oublié. Cela le deviendra d'ailleurs lorsqu'il sera le Roi. Pour la suprématie des Goths. Se débarrasser des maillons faibles et s'entourer des maillons forts. Il resserra son emprise sur la note. Il devrait également se débarrasser des éléments perturbateurs. Et parmi eux, les fidèles de Kaihō shimasu ainsi que Kaihō shimasu elle-même. Reito avait déjà un plan. Une exécution publique. Après plusieurs exécutions servant d'exemples, les fidèles de Natsuki se plieraient à sa volonté. Et lui prêteront allégeance. Il pourrait ainsi répandre la mort et envahir tout ce qu'il souhaiterait. Quelques soit les hommes à sacrifier. Il n'en avait que faire. Il y aurait de quoi combler les perte. De quoi devenir encore plus puissant aux yeux des autres contrées. Plus impitoyable. Plus diabolique. Il laissa sortir un léger rire rien qu'à cette pensée jouissive. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le pan de la tente s'écarter. Nagi tenait fermement une jeune femme bâillonnée. Reito sourit machiavéliquement tout en faisant signe à Nagi de le laisser. Sa conquête ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. En revanche sa suprématie pouvait prendre diverses allures. En trois enjambées, il tenait fermement la jeune femme par le cou. Il commença à le lui lécher puis passa ses main sous la tunique de sa captive. Tout en malaxant la poitrine de celle-ci, il ne ressentait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. La luxure, la force et même la perversion. Il savait que la jeune femme devant lui était à l'origine de sa retenue involontaire. De son absence d'envie. Tout en la plaquant contre un miroir sur pied, il murmura durement.

\- Tu te crois plus forte que moi!

Il renforça sa prise sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le fixa ce qui le perturba. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa supériorité face à une simple paysanne.

\- J'ai envie de te posséder. De te traiter comme une chienne. D'assouvir mes besoins jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus une coquille morte. Et tu crois que ton regard du Diable suffira à m'en dissuader?

Suite à une non-réponse, il gifla la jeune femme. La colère avait finalement été la seule chose qu'il pouvait extérioriser. S'il ne pouvait pas s'en servir, il se contenterait de lui infliger mille tortures et de la tuer à petit feu. Celle-ci tomba à terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Reito s'affala sur elle et attrapa ses deux poignets. Tout en les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête, il écarta ses jambes avec les siennes et colla sa virilité contre le bassin de la jeune femme. Il voulait au moins tenter une dernière fois d'obtenir son plaisir.

\- Sans ton chant, tu n'es qu'une simple femelle. Rassures-toi, tu rejoindras bientôt les tiens dans la mort. Je prendrais un plaisir à te tuer comme j'ai tué ta famille!

Il sourit difficilement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une douleur dans son torse. Il s'arrêta et se recula lorsque celle-ci descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe. Le regard de feu lui faisant face le paralysa sur le coup. Tout en reprenant de la contenance, il explosa de colère. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds dans l'abdomen. Une fois légèrement calmé, il murmura entre deux respirations saccagées.

\- Ne t'avises jamais de regarder un Goth dans les yeux si tu tiens à ta misérable vie! Je te ferais couper la langue si tu oses prononcer le moindre murmure!

Il sortit de sa tente et proclama avec urgence le départ. Non sans essayer de faire abstraction de la douleur lancinante parcourant l'entièreté de son corps.

* * *

Reito devait se détendre. Voilà pourquoi, il avait le souhait de traiter cela avant son retour au Royaume. Devant lui, un jeune garçon maintenu en position de soumission à cause d'une botte écrasant sa face contre le sol. Reito fixa les deux autres personnes agenouillées à la droite du garçonnet.

\- Votre fils est un misérable voleur! Qu'avait-il en tête pour voler de la nourriture aux Goths? Me voler ma nourriture!

Les deux personnes ne répondirent pas mais tremblaient de toute part. Reito saisit un poignard et prit l'un des poignets du garçon.

\- Une main pour un vol.

Le père de l'enfant arriva à se relever et s'interposa devant l'arme et son garçon.

\- Je vous en supplie ... Nous ne sommes que de simples paysans.

Le femme murmura doucement entre deux sanglots.

\- Kaihō shimasu vient nous en aide.

Reito guetta les environs et explosa de rire. Le rire se transforma peu à peu en colère.

\- Vraiment Kaihō shimasu veille sur vous?

Les deux parents hochèrent la tête. Reito saisit le jeune garçon et lui enfonça le poignard en plein coeur. Les cris du garçon furent mêlés aux cris de la mère. Reito reposa le garçonnet et continua dans sa transe.

\- Où est donc Kaihō shimasu lorsque vous en avez besoin ? Je ne la vois pas en tout cas.

L'homme se releva et donna un uppercut à Reito. Légèrement chancelant, Reito saisit son épée et décapita l'homme sous les yeux de sa femme. Il cracha le reste de ses paroles.

\- Kaihō shimasu n'en a que faire du peuple. Seul le pouvoir est notre moteur! Alors ne vous avisez jamais de prononcer son nom devant moi! Elle n'est rien et ne sera jamais rien.

La femme s'arrêta de pleurer et articula quelques paroles avant de subir les foudres de Reito.

\- Kaihō shimasu sera notre future souveraine bien qu'elle est déjà Reine dans notre coeur ...

* * *

Natsuki fixa la jeune adolescente devant elle. Elle fit signe à ses gardes de la laisser. Tout en se rapprochant d'un mur où plusieurs armes étaient accrochées, elle démarra la discussion.

\- Pourquoi voles-tu dans nos cuisines?

Natsuki tendit l'oreille mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle saisit une fine épée. Tout en la caressant légèrement, elle continua sa recherche.

\- Eh bien? As-tu eu la langue tranchée après ton vol?

Tout en saisissant une arme similaire, elle entendit un léger murmure.

\- La langue est tranchée lors de la propagation de rumeurs.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'avança, armes en main, vers la jeune femme.

\- As-tu un prénom?

\- Nao.

\- Relèves-toi.

La jeune femme obéit et présenta sa main gauche. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle serra les dents et les poings.

\- Faites vite de grâce.

Au lieu de sentir sa main la quitter, Nao sentit un métal froid dans le creux de sa main. Tout en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Natsuki en position de combat.

\- Tu as réussi à désarmer deux de mes hommes alors que tu n'as que 16 ans. Montres-moi ce donc tu es capable.

\- J'ai 14 ans Seigneur.

Natsuki resta surprise par la réponse. La jeune femme devant elle faisait beaucoup plus âgée que son âge mais elle hocha simplement la tête.

\- Attaques-moi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en position que Nao réalisa une parade. Natsuki esquiva la plupart de ses coups. Au début, la difficulté était rude mais peu à peu, Natsuki arriva à prendre le dessus. Les coups étaient moins précis, plus rageurs. La jeune femme devant elle était en colère, perdue. Natsuki saisit le poignet libre de la jeune femme et la poussa contre le mur. Suite à l'impact, Nao fit tomber son épée. Elle sentit Natsuki la bloquer fermement, ses poignées au dessus de sa tête.

\- Le combat ne doit pas être un défouloir pour ta colère Nao.

Nao essaya de se défaire de l'emprise mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas assez de force. Natsuki reprit plus lourdement.

\- Si tu te bats, tu dois croire en ton combat.

\- Je crois en mon combat!

Natsuki renforça sa prise tout en poursuivant son discours.

\- Croiser le fer ne doit pas être synonyme de vengeance, de colère ou d'amusement.

Natsuki relâcha sa prise et ramassa les deux épées à terre.

\- Sinon tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux que tu méprises Nao.

Nao s'arrêta un instant sur la dernière parole. Natsuki refixa les épées.

\- Croyez-vous en votre combat?

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant dans son geste puis reprit.

\- Je crois en un monde meilleur. Voilà pourquoi je me bats. Pour une vie meilleure pour mon peuple.

Natsuki s'avança vers la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Si tu as le même souhait que moi, tu es la bienvenue dans mon armée. Dans le cas contraire ... Le Prince de l'Obsidienne se fera une joie d'alimenter ta colère. Ta soif de sang. Quittes à abréger ta propre vie.

Nao sentit la prise se défaire. Elle entendit les pas s'éloigner mais énonça un peu plus fort.

\- Pourquoi m'épargnez-vous Kaihō shimasu?

Natsuki ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Seule, Nao fixa ses deux mains et murmura doucement.

\- Rassurez-vous Kaihō shimasu, je vous serais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort.

* * *

Deux jours de calme. La seule chose qui avait permis à Natsuki d'être aujourd'hui présente sur son siège. Elle avait entendu les hommes de son frère rentrer. Que ce soit par leur chant victorieux ou encore l'odeur d'alcool entourant les soldats, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Fêter ce genre d'occasion funeste ne faisait pas parti de son plaisir. Elle respectait ses adversaires. Elle ordonnait à chaque bataille d'enterrer les corps et de rester silencieux durant le retour au royaume. Elle se fit arrêter dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de derrière la porte. Sûrement un coup de poing ou de pied balancé avec rage contre la porte. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le déterminer. Mais elle n'avait que peu de doute sur l'origine de cette colère. Elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle distingua l'homme qu'elle avait soupçonné être à l'origine de cette entrée hors norme. Reito passa le pas de la salle de trône. Il remonta rapidement l'allée centrale et serra légèrement les poings. Il fusilla du regard Natsuki, assise à la droite de son Père tout en s'inclinant devant son Roi.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Père?

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmer la mauvaise humeur de son fils. Sa voix et son amertume trahissaient déjà son état d'esprit.

\- J'aimerais comprendre votre action mon fils.

\- Je n'ai fait que dissoudre un malentendu.

Le Roi secoua la tête. Peut-être aurait-il dû agir dès lors qu'il connaissait la destination de son fils.

-Tu as massacré ce village sans raison.

\- Il y avait une raison.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ils n'ont pas voulu ravitailler mes hommes lors de notre dernier passage.

Natsuki s'interposa. Elle en avait assez d'entendre de telles absurdités. Et surtout d'être en présence de son frère.

\- Ils n'avaient pas de vivres. Comment auraient-ils pu vous en fournir!

Reito répondit avec un soupçon de colère.

\- Tu es peut-être faible pour accepter ce genre de réponses Kaihō shimasu mais pas moi! Ils ne seraient plus en vie s'ils n'avaient pas de vivres!

Kanzaki père secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son regard sur la personne à sa droite.

\- J'aurais dû écouter Natsuki. Pourquoi ne pas prendre exemple sur elle mon fils?

\- Mais ...

\- Elle aurait épargné les enfants et les femmes et ce même si la diplomatie n'avait pas fonctionné.

Reito serra les poings légèrement. Le pire pour lui était de se retrouver inférieur à sa soeur. Et pire encore, que son père lui demande de suivre celle-ci comme un modèle. Si cela ne tiendrait qu'à Reito, un combat à l'arme blanche aurait déjà été démarré. Il préféra cependant exploser de colère.

\- Pourquoi devrait-elle s'en mêler? La place d'une femme est dans la cuisine. Pas ici à parler de guerre. Ou à assurer sa descendance ... Ah oui, j'oubliais même ça tu n'es pas capable de le faire co...

\- Silence!

Natsuki posa une main sur celle de son père. Son père ne devait pas se fatiguer pour si peu. Reito n'en valait pas la peine à ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien Père. Je pardonne mon demi-frère cadet pour sa stupidité.

Reito se perdit dans ses pensées. Il repensa à la jeune femme actuellement évanouie dans une cellule. Pourquoi? Celle-ci ne lui avait pas encore apporté satisfaction. Pire encore, il avait été incapable d'utiliser la force sur elle. De l'obliger à se dévêtir. Ou même de la violer pour l'humilier comme il se doit. Elle avait gagné. La frustration de cette situation associée à l'action de sa demi-sœur eurent raison du jeune homme. Celui-ci pensa alors à la répercussion d'une telle personne à ses côtés. La femme pourrait séduire n'importe qui. Et grâce à son chant ... Tuer n'importe qui. Séduire et ... Tuer ... Natsuki. Natsuki ... La seule personne entre Reito et le trône. La personne que détestait le plus Reito sur cette terre. Reito tenta avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vous pris de m'excuser Père. Natsuki a raison, je suis stupide de m'emporter de la sorte. Mais voyez-vous, je n'ai pas tué tout le monde là-bas. Je vous ai ramené des esclaves. Certaines d'entre elles possèdent une réelle beauté. Elles pourraient vous donner du plaisir mon père.

Kanzaki père rigola légèrement alors que Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pense avoir assez d'esclaves pour cela mon enfant. Pourquoi ne pas en offrir une à votre soeur pour racheter vos paroles amères à son égard?

Natsuki se figea sur le coup alors que Reito porta un léger sourire. Il semblerait qu'il soit le vainqueur de cette manche.

\- Permettez-moi de choisir celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face au ton mielleux de Reito. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle tenta de fuir cette situation.

\- Mais Père ... Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose.

\- Voyons Natsuki ... Il n'y a rien de mal à prendre un peu de plaisir.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par une esclave.

\- Préfères-tu un esclave mâle?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par aucun type d'esclaves.

\- Dans ce cas c'est réglé. Reito choisira pour toi.

\- Mais Père ...

\- La discussion est close Natsuki!

Reito hocha la tête alors que Natsuki le fixa durement. Reito ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Quelque chose clochait. Une chose sonnant comme un état d'alerte maximum dans l'esprit de Natsuki.

\- Comme preuve de rachat, je t'offre une esclave. Fais-en ce qu'il t'en plaira.

\- Et si je n'en veux pas?

\- Tes hommes en feront ce qu'ils voudront. Ce n'est plus de mon ressort.

Sur ce, il se retira laissant Natsuki seule avec son père. Celle-ci soupira légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas autant de temps que vous pour m'occuper d'un harem d'esclaves Père.

Celui-ci se contenta de se relever.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'une esclave. Je sais que tu lui trouveras un usage.

\- Mais ...

\- Très bien. Rends-là à Reito. Après tout, il en a plusieurs.

\- Reito les utilise pendant quelques mois puis les tuent ou les donnent à ses soldats pour qu'ils s'amusent avec.

\- Si cela t'es vraiment égale alors fais de même. Laisse-la à la bonne garde de tes soldats.

Natsuki grommela légèrement puis décida de prendre congé. Elle héla un garde et maugréa dans sa barbe.

\- Mets mon esclave dans une cellule propre. Personne ne l'approche est-ce clair?

\- Oui Seigneur Kaihō shimasu.

\- Fais appeler ton Commandant sur ton chemin.

Natsuki fixa la sortie du garde puis se murmura.

\- Je leur ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ... Enfin en même temps, comment pourraient-ils m'appeler ... Seigneur ? Pourquoi n'existe t-il pas un féminin pour mon rang ...

* * *

Une succession de frappes se fit entendre. Natsuki sourit légèrement à la vue de deux jeunes femmes. Elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la venue jumelle de ses deux personnes mais préféra ne pas émettre son opinion.

\- Vous désirez me voir Seigneur Kaihō shimasu?

\- Seigneur est suffisant.

\- Si tel est le souhait de mon Seigneur.

Natsuki hocha la tête et s'installa sur un siège, bientôt imitée par l'une des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien revenue en vie Chie.

\- J'ai surveillé votre frère comme vous m'en avez chargé. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait remarqué.

Natsuki remercia l'autre jeune femme qui lui tendit une corbeille de fruits. Ses pensées revinrent sur la situation actuelle.

\- Qu'a-t-il en tête pour m'offrir une esclave?

\- Plaît-il?

Natsuki passa une main sur son visage.

\- Il m'offre une esclave.

\- Il cherche à vous faire plaisir.

\- Me faire plaisir? Reito?

\- Il ne peut pas toujours être mauvais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'esclaves.

\- Mon Seigneur possède pour autant une esclave.

Natsuki sourit légèrement et fixa la jeune femme debout à ses côtés.

\- Aoi n'est pas mon esclave Chie. Elle est ma servante.

Chie haussa les épaules.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne vois guère la différence.

Natsuki fredonna une réponse.

\- Aoi?

\- Oui mon Seigneur?

\- Tu passeras la nuit avec moi ce soir. En attendant, je me contenterais d'un baiser.

Aoi resta choquée par les dires. Elle fixa Chie portant un regard sombre à l'égard de son Seigneur. Pour autant, elle tenta timidement un refus.

\- Mon Seigneur je ne ...

Natsuki l'arrêta dans son plaidoyer en levant la main.

\- Une esclave serait déjà morte pour son refus d'obéissance. Voilà la différence. Aoi a le droit de dire non.

Chie fixa Aoi avec un léger sourire puis secoua la tête.

\- Très bien. Je m'excuse pour mon ignorance.

Natsuki croqua dans un raisin. Son esprit embraya sur son ancienne pensée.

\- Je vais lui rendre son bien.

\- Son bien?

\- L'esclave.

Chie prit à son tour un fruit. Son Seigneur n'était pas du genre à se soucier d'un si petit détail. Pour autant, elle décida de l'aider à passer à autre chose. Des choses plus importantes au regard de Chie.

\- Si je puis me permettre de vous le faire remarquer mon Seigneur, cette jeune femme n'y est pour rien. Votre frère la tuera avant même qu'elle ne puisse voir la tombée de la nuit. Pourquoi ne pas en faire votre dame de compagnie?

Natsuki s'étouffa face à la réplique. Elle sentit Aoi tapoter doucement son dos. Elle leva la main pour signaler qu'elle allait bien.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Cette esclave souhaite sans doute mourir ... Après tout Reito a massacré les siens.

Ce fut au tour de Chie de s'adresser à Aoi. Natsuki n'aimait pas l'interaction devant elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais puis-je vous poser une question?

\- Oui Commandante.

\- Si vous avez le choix entre dame de compagnie et esclave d'une nuit que choisirez-vous chère Lady?

Aoi rougit légèrement au titre mais répondit sincèrement. Le Commandant avait toujours été très courtoise avec elle. Que ce soit dans ses gestes ou dans ses paroles. Elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.

\- Je choisirais ce qui me permettrais de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. J'ai moi-aussi perdu les miens Commandante.

\- Chie est suffisant Lady Aoi.

\- Je ... Je ne suis pas une Lady, Commandante.

\- Vous êtes bien plus que cela au vue de ...

\- Chie ce n'est ni la personne, ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour courtiser. Suis-je assez claire?

Chie gela face au ton sec de sa supérieure. Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle distingua une légère rougeur sur les joues de la servante. Natsuki était déjà passée à autre chose.

\- Ce n'est pas l'esclave le problème. Il a quelque chose en tête.

Chie se releva et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison ... Mais la jeune femme n'y est pour rien. Même s'il a une idée en tête, vous pouvez sauver cette jeune femme d'une mort imminente. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon mon Seigneur. Je sais que vous prendrez la décision la plus juste. Je vais maintenant prendre mon congé.

Natsuki fixa la porte puis souffla légèrement.

\- Et toi Aoi que penses-tu de la situation?

\- Mon avis n'est pas important mon Seigneur.

\- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même. Alors?

Aoi frotta ses mains sur son tablier.

\- Je pense que vous devriez accepter le présent fait par votre frère.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Votre père prendra votre refus comme une provocation. Votre frère pourrait ensuite remettre en avant votre refus comme une façon d'expliquer vos divergences d'opinions. Si vous acceptez, cela rassurera notre roi sur une possible entente entre ses héritiers et ainsi vous donnera tout le crédit que vous méritez mon Seigneur.

Aoi n'osa pas regarder Natsuki dans les yeux par peur d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Pour autant les prochaines paroles de son Seigneur la rassura.

\- Tu as toujours de sages conseils Aoi. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin de personnes d'autre dans mes quartiers.

\- Merci mon Seigneur.

\- Je dois partir quelques jours à nos frontières. Dès mon retour, donne l'ordre que l'on m'amène cette esclave.

\- Dois-je lui attribuer une chambre mon Seigneur?

Natsuki réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas une menace si elle reste dans les cachots. Assures-toi juste qu'on lui apporte à manger. C'est déjà bien assez.

Aoi secoua mentalement la tête face à la dureté des propos et actions de sa maîtresse. Pour autant, elle se contenta de la saluer et se diriger vers la porte. Non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Pourquoi tant de dureté mon Seigneur alors que je vous sais remplie de bonté ...

 **Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. Esclave

**Note de l'auteur : ****Suite à la note si délicate de psycheforeros (ton dernier message privé si tu as un doute ^^), j'ai décidé de publier un petit chapitre en attendant le week-end. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (que ce soit par MP ou reviews), cela me donnera un peu plus de motivation pour publier la suite. Merci pour les différents avis. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 **Sairens**

 **Chapitre 3 : Esclave**

Il faisait nuit noire. Reito se faufila dans les cachots. Il s'assura de ne pas être suivi et saisit une torche accrochée à l'entrée des escaliers amenant jusqu'aux cellules. Malgré l'odeur nauséabonde prenant en otage ses narines, il aimait venir ici. Voir la misère de près. Et encore mieux, la demande silencieuse de chaque condamné à mort. Il détailla l'ensemble des cellules jusqu'à visualiser celle l'amenant jusqu'ici. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était la présence d'un garde devant la porte. Celui-ci se remit droit tout en visualisant le prince de l'Obsidienne. Reito souffla légèrement lorsqu'il ne vit pas le blason de sa soeur sur l'épaulette du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'était qu'un simple garde. Prétend allégeance au Roi et ses héritiers. Il s'avança vers lui et murmura sa demande.

\- Laisse-moi parler avec cette esclave quelque instant.

Le jeune garde réfléchit quelque instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Mes ordres sont de ne laisser aucun soldat l'approcher. Ordre de Kaihō shimasu.

Reito voulait faire un massacre suite à la mention de sa soeur mais préféra porter la main à sa bourse. Il prit avec force la main du garde et la posa entièrement.

\- Une bourse remplie d'or contre ton silence.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bourse et resta étonné par le nombre de pièces d'or. Après une brève hésitation, il saisit sa lance et s'éloigna.

\- Mon tour de garde est terminé. Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Reito attrapa par le bras le jeune homme et pointa du doigt le trousseau de clés. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête tout en lui donnant. Une fois seul, Reito ouvrit la cellule et s'aventura à l'intérieur. Il s'avança vers la couchette où dormait paisiblement une jeune femme. Celle-ci ne fut pas réveillée par une caresse ou un murmure mais par la sensation de manquer d'air. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Elle sentit une chose froide le long de son cou. Un poignard.

\- Si tu souhaites rester en vie, tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire.

La prise se fit plus ferme. Elle pouvait sentir le sang près à couler loin de son corps.

\- Séduis ton futur maître ... Jusque la mort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

La jeune femme se sentit tomber à terre. Elle entendit le grincement de la porte de sa cellule. Tout en se remettant sur pied, elle entendit une phrase la glaçant sur le coup.

\- Choisis ton camps. Préfères-tu mourir de la main de Kaihō shimasu ou de la mienne?

* * *

Natsuki était concentrée vers l'extérieur. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être la fille du Chef des Goths. Et surtout pas sa fille illégitime. Mais le Chef des Goths avait tenu à élever sa fille comme l'héritière de son camps. Au détriment de son fils légitime. Pour autant, Natsuki n'en avait que faire du pouvoir. Elle avait reçu une formation militaire comme tous les hommes de son camps. Ce traitement dur lui avait retiré la chose la plus importante pour une femme. Sa fertilité. Son esprit avait alors été endurci laissant place à une femme froide, insensible et dure. Une femme capable de mener son peuple. Un futur chef de camps. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une légère frappe. Elle allait enfin pouvoir la voir. Durant son séjour hors du Royaume, son esprit était restée concentrée sur l'esclave. Mais surtout sur le complot qui se tramait derrière elle. Car oui, elle était convaincue que cette esclave était en fait une meurtrière engagée par Reito. Elle serra les dents tout en lançant d'une voix bourrue.

\- Entres.

Natsuki fixa l'entrée de Aoi. Celle-ci était suivie d'une jeune femme, la tête baissée vers le sol. Natsuki pointa du doigt la jeune femme.

\- C'est elle?

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

Natsuki hocha la tête sur quoi Aoi sortit de la pièce. Natsuki détailla la jeune femme. Une femme de son âge au vue de ses attributs féminins, de sa taille et de son visage. Peut-être quelques années de moins. Trop maigre pour être une guerrière. Sa posture donnait l'origine de son rang. Soumission. Une femme du peuple. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas à réduire les craintes de Natsuki. Une esclave de ce type pourrait profiter de son sommeil pour arriver à ses fins. Ou utiliser des techniques plus élaborées. L'empoisonnement par exemple. Si Natsuki écoutait sa conscience, la vie de cette envoyée du Prince de l'Obsidienne n'était qu'une chose appartenant au passé. Mais quelque chose la troublait. Malgré la saleté, elle distingua des traits fins ainsi que des cheveux châtains clairs. Une vision agréable pour Natsuki. Reito avait compris que sa sœur ne s'intéressait guère aux hommes. Et indirectement qu'elle aimait les femmes. Mais Natsuki n'avait jamais aimé se divertir juste pour assouvir certains besoins. Il lui arrivait de succomber à la tentation. Mais c'était de plus en plus rare. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait passé la vingtaine. Natsuki ne croyait pas en l'amour. Du haut de ses vingt-six ans, elle n'avait jamais vu de ses yeux ce qu'elle appelait "le véritable amour". Que ce soit chez ses soldats ou encore les gens du peuple. Et encore moins concernant son père. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant ses dix ans. Et lorsqu'elle avait rencontré sa belle-mère, elle avait comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mariage arrangé. Ce qui expliquait les multiples maîtresses de son père avant la mort de celle-ci et les multiples esclaves après qu'il soit veuf. Mais Reito aimait prendre du plaisir sans lendemain. Avec des femmes comme celle devant elle. Belle, jeune, séduisante et bien faîte. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il offert? Ce détail la dérangea et ne la rassura pas. Une femme de ce genre aurait fait le plaisir de Reito. Alors pourquoi s'en est-il débarrassé? L'avait-il déjà souillé? Probablement pas. Sinon Natsuki distinguerait des traces. Son frère était un maniaque de la torture. Que ce soit pendant, avant ou après ses ébats. Natsuki le savait que trop bien. Souvent le corps d'une femme morte était retirée discrètement de la chambre de son frère et brûlée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Natsuki secoua machinalement la tête et reporta son regard sur son esclave. Celle-ci avait les yeux clos. Natsuki tourna autour de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait ni d'armes ni de fiole. Simplement un tissu abîmé, une étoffe sans valeur. L'étoffe des esclaves. Trouée, froissée et sale. Tout simplement sans valeur.

\- Quel est ton prénom?

La jeune femme sursauta face à l'intonation de la voix. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait été réveillée par une prénommée Aoi. Celle-ci lui avait expliqué le retour de son Seigneur. Malgré l'envie de souligner son désaccord face à cette nouvelle, elle avait gardé le silence. Elle avait suivi Aoi dans les multiples couloirs du château. Elle se souvenait de la visite du Prince datant de quelques jours. Depuis lors, elle n'avait que peu dormi. Et encore moins mangé. Elle ne voulait pas donné satisfaction à cet homme qui avait, à plusieurs tentatives, tenté de la tuer, de la souiller. De la dégrader. La crainte de faire face à un Seigneur encore plus sanguinaire n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis son enfermement. Intérieurement, l'ordre de Reito ne lui plaisait guère. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix? Toutes ses questions ne lui permettaient pas de savoir quoi faire. La seule chose qu'elle maîtrisait actuellement était la recherche de son for intérieur. Recherche rompue par une voix profonde. Féminine mais dure. Une voix qui ne vint que confirmer son insécurité. Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme faire un léger pas en arrière. Elle était en colère. Non pas contre l'absence de réponses mais contre son frère. Elle empoigna le cou de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour déterminer les manigances de son frère.

\- Réponds-moi!

Elle sentit la jeune femme trembler sous son traitement. Cela ne la calma pas. Elle resserra son emprise sur le cou perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme était terrorisée. C'était les meilleurs pions pour Reito. Ceux lui obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil. Par espoir de sauver leur vie. De récupérer leur liberté. Mais ceci n'est qu'un doux rêve. Une fois obtenue son dû, Reito ne possède qu'un seul paiement. La mort. Cette pensée obscurcit davantage son esprit. La vérité était toute autre dans la tête de la jeune esclave. Elle avait eu peur de Reito. Mais là, elle était proche de l'arrêt cardiaque. Cette femme ... Son Seigneur ne voulait rien de dévalorisant pour sa personne. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une faille. Elle se fit interrompre dans sa recherche de souffle par un grondement sourd.

\- Qu'est-ce que Reito t'a promis pour ton silence? Pourquoi t'a-t-il donné à moi?

Faute de réponse, Natsuki relâcha son emprise. Elle devait se calmer. La jeune femme devant elle avait besoin de se nettoyer. De changer de vêtements. Natsuki n'accepterait jamais la présence d'une personne sans un minimum d'hygiène corporel. Elle attrapa fermement la jeune femme par le bras. Elle l'emmena dans les douches. Seules, elle ordonna.

\- Déshabilles-toi.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'obéirait pas, elle prit les devants. La jeune femme tenta alors de se retirer de l'emprise. Elle finit par trébucher, Natsuki au-dessus d'elle. Natsuki distingua alors la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme. D'un rouge profond. Elle fixa la jeune femme en dessous d'elle et s'écarta après avoir entendu un murmure ensorcelant. Non pas par les mots mais par le son en lui-même.

\- Je vous en supplie ... Ne faites-pas ça.

Natsuki sortit de sa contemplation. La colère avait finalement laissé place à la curiosité.

\- Que crois-tu que je veuille faire exactement?

Suite à une non-réponse Natsuki souffla et se releva en emportant avec elle la jeune femme à moitié dévêtue. Elle reprit avec un soupçon de colère tout en tournant les talons.

\- Je te rends au Prince de l'Obsidienne. Quoi qu'il t'es promis, tu ne l'obtiendras pas grâce à moi.

Elle sentit une emprise sur sa jambe et se retourna. La jeune femme était à genoux et encercla sa jambe avec ses bras. Durant ses quelques secondes d'échange, elle avait perçu une chose dans son Seigneur. Une chose qui la calma dans ses craintes. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre la vie suite à la fureur du Prince sans connaître le fondement même de ce sentiment. Elle fit alors indirectement ce que Reito lui avait demandé. Natsuki resta figée par le regard lui faisant face. La jeune femme en profita pour se relever et retirer le dernier pan de vêtements. Elle murmura la tête baissée, totalement nue devant Natsuki. Si tel était le moyen pour rester au côté de cette femme énigmatique, alors elle le paierait de son corps.

\- Je ferais ce que mon Seigneur désire mais je vous en supplie ... Ne me laissez pas avec le Prince de l'Obsidienne.

\- Pourquoi?

La jeune femme semblait dans la tourmente. Elle s'attendait à une gifle. A la colère ou à un abus sur sa personne. Mais rien de cela. Son seigneur semblait vouloir connaître la raison légitime de sa demande. Pour confirmer ses pensées, Natsuki réitéra sa question.

\- Eh bien?

La jeune esclave ferma les yeux tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine. La vérité n'est pas une chose qu'on lui avait appris à masquer.

\- Il est consumé par l'obscurité.

Ne comprenant pas la réponse de son homologue, Natsuki préféra laisser de côté ce détail. Elle s'avança vers la jeune femme et l'observa de plus près. D'une beauté folle, magnifique. Les différentes formes étaient une merveille. Elle caressa doucement son visage et murmura.

\- Qu'a bien pu faire mon stupide frère pour que tu ais autant peur de lui?

La jeune esclave releva son regard. Un regard vert émeraude lui fit alors face. La compassion. C'était la seule chose qu'elle percevait. Le toucher n'était pas exigent ou engageant. Il était un simple réconfort. Pendant quelques secondes, Natsuki resta là à fixer la jeune femme. Sans retirer sa main de son visage. S'apercevant de son geste, elle secoua la tête et se retira en laissant son esclave derrière elle. Elle s'aventura vers l'extérieur de ses quartiers et héla un garde pour qu'il aille lui chercher Aoi.

* * *

Aoi fit face à une pièce vide lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les quartiers de sa maîtresse. Elle distingua cependant un léger bruit l'amenant vers les bains. Devant elle, la jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle même. Aoi sourit légèrement et se mit à sa hauteur. Tout en l'enveloppant dans une toile, elle murmura doucement.

\- Kaihō shimasu est une personne douce et gentille. Tu n'as rien à craindre à ses côtés.

Aoi fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle distingua des marques sur le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé?

La jeune femme prit difficilement la parole. Elle connaissait les dires concernant Kaihō shimasu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas perçu la douceur ainsi que la gentillesse dont Aoi lui faisait l'éloge.

\- Votre Kaihō shimasu a essayé de me tuer.

Aoi secoua la tête. Sa maîtresse avait le don de ne montrer que sa rigidité. Il avait fallu plusieurs années à Aoi pour percer à jour Natsuki. Pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle laissait chaque jour percevoir. Un soldat essayant de rendre le mieux la justice. Sa maîtresse était au-dessus de tous les dires. Malheureusement, elle était l'une des seules à le savoir. A l'avoir perçu. Aoi frotta légèrement le dos de la jeune femme tout en la rassurant.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'était son bon vouloir sinon tu serais déjà morte. Allons. Nous allons te préparer pour le retour de notre Seigneur. Puis-je connaître ton prénom?

La jeune femme se releva puis se laissa conduire vers les bains. Aoi n'était pas une menace pour elle, elle n'était qu'après tout une simple servante.

\- Shizuru.

 **Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Colère et apaisement

**Note de l'auteur :** **Petit chapitre car peu de temps. Bonne lecture. Lasolitaire**

 **S** **airens**

 **Chapitre 4 : Colère et apaisement**

Après plusieurs heures à errer dans la nuit, Natsuki se redirigea vers ses quartiers. Elle fut surprise de distinguer un plateau de nourriture posé sur une table. Dans le fond de la pièce était assise la jeune femme. Celle-ci était propre et coiffée. Malgré la pénombre, Natsuki resta subjuguée par la beauté lui faisant face. Elle prit délicatement un peu de viande et s'avança vers son esclave.

\- As-tu faim?

L'estomac de l'esclave lui répondit par un léger grognement. Elle tendit la nourriture à la jeune femme qui allait la saisir. Natsuki s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Quel est ton prénom?

Shizuru reporta son regard sur le sol. Natsuki secoua la tête et présenta de nouveau la nourriture.

\- Si tu désires manger, il te suffit de me répondre. Alors ton prénom?

\- Shizuru mon Seigneur Kaihō Shimasu.

\- Mon Seigneur est suffisant Shizuru.

Natsuki se releva et présenta une chaise à la jeune femme.

\- Viens. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu manges à terre. Tu n'es pas un chien.

* * *

Natsuki fut surprise qu'une femme aussi fine puisse manger autant. Elle décida de lui laisser son assiette. Tout en se relevant, elle se plaça derrière Shizuru qui se figea instantanément.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi?

\- Je n'ai pas peur mon Seigneur.

Natsuki secoua la tête et se retira dans une autre pièce avant de revenir quelque instant plus tard.

\- Alors cela ne te posera pas de problème de partager mon lit.

* * *

Aoi se présenta au abord de la chambre et secoua la tête face au spectacle. Natsuki était en long dans son lit alors que Shizuru dormait recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec les rideaux laissant apparaître la lumière du jour. Un léger grognement s'en suivit.

\- Aoi ?

\- Oui mon Seigneur?

\- Je déteste ta façon de me réveiller.

Aoi rigola légèrement puis pointa Shizuru du doigt.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé?

Natsuki se mit en position assise sur son lit et frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur d'accepter cette femme comme esclave.

\- Puis-je demander pour quelle raison mon Seigneur?

 _Flash-back._

 _Natsuki fixait Shizuru qui ne daignait la rejoindre. Elle finit par craquer et la traîner de force vers le lit. A califourchon sur elle, elle avait malencontreusement écarté une partie de sa tunique révélant la poitrine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci commença à sangloter. Ce fut le signal d'alerte pour Natsuki qui bascula sur le côté et fixa le plafond. Shizuru se dépêcha de descendre du lit et de se coller dans un recoin de la salle._

 _Fin du Flash-back._

\- Mon Seigneur devrait se montrer plus douce avec elle.

Natsuki regarda un instant la forme endormie avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Les Goths ne sont pas connus pour leur douceur. Trouves-lui une utilité avant que ma colère ne l'emporte.

Aoi secoua la tête puis fixa Shizuru.

\- Peut-être serait-elle meilleure en servante.

* * *

Natsuki fronça les sourcils. Devant elle, un rapport de combat. Ce qui lui déplaisait n'était pas le résultat. Non c'était plutôt le bilan. Elle balança le rapport et massa son cou. Elle parla à voix haute.

\- Il a envoyé mes hommes à la mort. Que cherche-t-il à la fin? La guerre?

Elle tapa lourdement son poing sur la table et envoya valser le document. Elle essaya de se calmer en fixant l'horizon. Elle distingua des pas derrière elle et fut surprise de distinguer Shizuru. Celle-ci tenait le rapport dans ses mains et après quelques secondes le rendit à sa maîtresse. Natsuki n'ajouta rien malgré un sentiment bien étrange vis-à-vis de cette situation. Depuis son arrivée, Shizuru avait évité tout contact avec sa maîtresse. Que ce soit physiquement ou oralement. Natsuki s'était alors faîte à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Après la première nuit, Shizuru dormait à l'extérieur de la chambre de Natsuki et n'y faisait que de très brèves apparitions. Natsuki avait des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Aoi. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Natsuki s'entraînait dans la cour et avait décidé de s'intéresser au progrès de sa protégée. Nao avait énormément de difficultés à suivre le rythme imposé par son mentor. Pour autant, Natsuki avait, à sa manière, encouragé la jeune femme. Une partie des soldats, témoins de la scène avait alors chanté les louanges de Natsuki. Sur sa bonté et sa soif de partage. Ce n'est pas ce qui avait surpris Natsuki. La présence de Shizuru en retrait de la scène était la chose la plus troublante pour elle. En plus de sa légère révérence à son égard. Depuis lors, Shizuru venait chaque jour dans la chambre de Natsuki et y restait un peu. Que ce soit pour le nettoyage, le rangement, la nourriture ou l'apport de simples missives. Bien qu'au départ un peu suspicieuse, Natsuki s'était peu à peu habituée à sa présence. Shizuru s'installa dans un recoin de la pièce et commença à broder. La colère oubliée, Natsuki s'accroupit à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

\- Que fais-tu?

\- De la couture mon Seigneur.

\- Tu sais coudre?

\- Aoi m'a appris mon Seigneur.

Natsuki allait répondre lorsque Shizuru gémit légèrement. Un filet de sang vint recouvrir le tissu brodé.

\- Aoi ne t'a pas assez montré apparemment.

Avant même que Shizuru ne puisse comprendre, Natsuki saisit son doigt et le suça. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Natsuki libère la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre et arborait une légère rougeur. Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à cela. Elle allait parler pour expliquer son geste mais se fit interpeller par derrière.

\- De grâce Natsuki! M'as-tu fait venir pour te voir prendre du plaisir avec ton esclave?

Natsuki se releva et secoua la tête. Shizuru quant à elle se dépêcha de baisser les yeux face à l'homme dont elle avait le plus peur.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai fait venir!

\- Je regrettes, je l'ignore.

\- Tu as envoyé tous mes hommes en première ligne. Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu.

Reito haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Nous avons gagné. Où est le problème?

Natsuki porta sa main à sa ceinture et saisit son poignard. Elle le bloqua sous le cou de son demi-frère. Celui-ci déglutit légèrement suite à sa situation. Natsuki reprit d'une voix plus sombre.

\- Tu les as envoyé à la mort! Aucun d'eux ne méritaient de mourir sans se défendre. Père te laisse peut-être gérer les choses mais crois-moi que c'est la dernière fois que je laisse passer ce genre de comportement.

Reito retrouva un peu de son calme et murmura avec colère.

\- Tu n'es qu'une bâtarde. Heureusement que ta lignée s'arrête là.

Natsuki relâcha sa prise et poussa Reito vers la sortie.

\- Sors avant que je ne laisses parler ma colère.

Reito rigola amèrement. Son regard s'attarda quelque instant sur Shizuru puis se reporta sur Natsuki.

\- Père ne sera pas toujours là pour toi. Et ce jour-là, je n'hésiterais pas à te prendre tout ce qui compte pour toi. N'oublie jamais cela Kaihō Shimasu.

Natsuki reclaqua la porte violemment et donna un coup de pied dans une chaise. Elle était dans un état de rage. Un état dévastateur. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et par instinct l'attrapa et bloqua la personne contre le mur. Elle relâcha un peu sa prise lorsqu'elle fit face à Shizuru. Celle-ci toucha doucement le visage de Natsuki, surprise par ce geste.

\- Calmez-vous mon Seigneur.

Natsuki sentit son corps se détendre par lui-même. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Shizuru. Celle-ci caressa doucement sa joue puis son cou et laissa sa main sur la poitrine de Natsuki. Celle-ci sentit une chaleur au niveau de son coeur. Une chaleur apaisante. Shizuru murmura doucement tout en retirant sa main.

\- Mon Seigneur a un coeur bon et pur. Il ne faut pas laisser la noirceur de votre frère l'envahir.

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'était de nouveau agenouillée et poursuivit son ouvrage. Natsuki murmura légèrement perdue.

\- Qui es-tu réellement Shizuru?

Shizuru poursuivit son ouvrage, sans même regarder Natsuki.

\- Je ne suis que votre esclave mon Seigneur.

 **Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Trame de fond

**Sairens**

 **Chapitre 5 : Trame de fond**

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquelles Natsuki cherchait une explication aux actions de son frère. Après leur dernière entrevue la raison restait un mystère. Mystère qui se solda par une mauvaise humeur chez l'héritière. Pour autant, une chose atténua son ressenti. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et avait fini par céder à sa première envie. C'est pourquoi, elle se rendit elle-même au l'affrontement avait eu lieu. Malgré les pertes humaines de ses derniers mois, elle était rassurée que ses soldats lui restèrent fidèles. Elle descendit de son cheval et s'aventura vers une tente. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme soignée les blessures d'un soldat alité. Natsuki s'avança et lui serra la main. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait tout ce chemin. Ses espions lui avaient signalé la découverte d'un survivant. Le seul pouvant lui apporter un semblant de réponse.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé mon ami?

L'homme toussota mais essaya de répondre à son seigneur.

\- Embuscade.

Natsuki hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

\- Rassure-toi nous les avons battu. Ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir.

L'homme serra la main de Natsuki placée sur son épaule. Douleur. Il souffrait et allait mourir. Voilà le constat funeste que Natsuki pouvait voir de ses yeux.

\- Em...Bus...

\- Une embuscade oui j'ai compris.

\- Seigneur ...

Natsuki secoua la tête et se releva.

\- Repose-toi mon ami.

\- Obsi...dienne.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son geste et fixa l'homme. Il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Elle se retourna et fixa l'un de ses soldats en particulier.

\- Je veux qu'on détermine ce qui s'est réellement passé ici. Où se trouve les corps de mes hommes?

L'homme pointa une direction pour simple réponse. Natsuki se dirigea vers une colline et fixa la plaine. Le lieu de massacre. Elle se parlait à elle-même.

\- Nos troupes étaient positionnées sur ce flan. Et au Nord ... Impossible de passer la falaise. L'attaque ne pouvait provenir que de l'Est.

Elle fixa au loin et vit des corps jonchant au sol. Elle descendit dans la plaine, passant à travers les corps sans vie éparpillés un peu partout. Une évidence amère vint alors à son esprit.

\- Il n'y a aucun soldat de l'armée adverse ... Il n'y a que mes hommes.

* * *

Shizuru fixa l'adolescente devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu des cheveux aussi rouges que ses propres yeux.

\- Kaihō shimasu est de retour?

Shizuru secoua la tête. La jeune femme semblait dans la tourmente. Shizuru reprit avec une voix maternelle.

\- Ton amour pour notre Seigneur est admirable Nao.

Nao s'empourpra d'un coup et s'énerva légèrement.

\- Je ... Tu racontes n'importe quoi!

Shizuru s'avança vers Nao et sourit légèrement. Tout en posant une main sur la poitrine de Nao, son sourire se renforça.

\- Ton coeur est pure de part ton innocence. Gardes toujours cela à l'esprit Nao.

Nao se décala et recula. Elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules la faisant sursauter. Tout en se retournant, elle s'inclina légèrement.

\- Commandant?

Chie hocha la tête et s'adressa directement à Shizuru.

\- Notre Seigneur sera bientôt de retour. Il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé les réponses à ses questions.

Shizuru salua les deux femmes. Avant de se remettre en route, elle passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de Nao.

\- Tu es promise à un grand avenir si tu continues sur cette voie.

Nao fixa un instant Shizuru puis haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Cette femme est étrange.

Chie hocha la tête et murmura à son élève.

\- Elle a dû perdre énormément.

Nao répondit dans un souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle était la seule.

Chie s'arrêta un instant sur les propos de l'adolescence. Elle avait entendu sa discussion avec Shizuru. Au final, elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison. L'innocence de la jeune femme était une force. Elle préféra garder son observation pour elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

\- Notre Seigneur sera fière de savoir que tu as fait des progrès durant son absence. Allons poursuivre ton entraînement.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Natsuki ne se décide à rentrer à son royaume. Elle avait essayé de trouver un raisonnement logique pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais une seule chose était plausible. Une chose qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil. Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta dans un village. Elle donna quelques heures à ses soldats pour se ravitailler et dormir un peu. Elle laissa son cheval dans une étable et se promena dans les rues. C'était le jour du marché. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'un stand d'étoffes. Des étoffes brodées avec beaucoup de soin. Une femme d'âge mûr s'avança vers elle et s'inclina légèrement.

\- L'une des mes étoffes vous plaît-il Seigneur?

Natsuki passa la main sur l'un des tissus dans ses mains. Elle murmura doucement.

\- Manoaru.

La femme semblait surprise mais hocha la tête.

\- En effet, je l'ai ramené de l'un de mes voyages. C'est une pièce unique.

\- Combien?

La femme allait répondre mais Natsuki la précéda dans son geste. Elle sortit une dizaine de pièce d'or et les donna à la femme.

\- Est-ce assez?

\- Oui Seigneur.

Natsuki hocha la tête et saisit l'étoffe. Elle le plia délicatement et se remit en route. Seule, la femme fixait l'or dans ses mains.

\- Une pièce d'argent aurait été largement suffisant ...

* * *

Natsuki décida de prendre un peu de repos dès son retour. C'était sans prévoir la suite des événements. Alors qu'elle remontait les couloirs pour se rendre à ses quartiers, elle distingua Shizuru. Celle-ci était tenue fermement par un garde de son frère pendant qu'un autre regardait la scène. Natsuki remonta rapidement le couloir.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici?

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et gifla Shizuru. Natsuki saisit son arme et réalisa une entaille au niveau du torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci lâcha Shizuru tout en s'écroulant à terre. Natsuki reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ton supérieur militaire? Et toi veux-tu subir le même sort?

L'autre homme secoua la tête.

\- Nous avons surprise cette esclave à la bibliothèque.

Natsuki souffla légèrement.

\- Eh bien? Cela ne justifie pas que vous la punissez. Elle est mon esclave.

Natsuki fixa légèrement Shizuru.

\- Alors disposez maintenant.

Natsuki attrapa Shizuru de force et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et laissa parler sa colère.

\- Une esclave ne doit pas savoir lire tu entends?

Shizuru hocha docilement la tête.

\- Sais-tu lire?

\- Non mon Seigneur.

Natsuki fixa durement Shizuru puis se dirigea vers les bains. Elle devait se détendre avant de faire un massacre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shizuru pénétra dans les quartiers de Natsuki. Elle ne trouva pas l'autre jeune femme et décida donc de rester à sa place habituelle. On cogna à la porte. Elle ouvrit et vit un soldat devant elle.

\- Où est ton maître esclave?

\- Je l'ignore.

Le soldat tendit un parchemin à Shizuru.

\- Donnes-lui dès son retour.

Shizuru hocha la tête et referma la porte. Seule, elle déroula le parchemin et blanchit à la vue des mots défilant sous ses yeux. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière les rideaux.

\- Donc tu sais lire.

Shizuru déposa le parchemin sur la table et s'agenouilla face à l'avancée de Natsuki. Celle-ci prit le parchemin et le déplia.

\- Lis-moi ce qui est écrit.

Shizuru déglutit difficilement mais murmura.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- N'essaie même pas de me mentir tu entends?

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

\- Alors?

\- C'est un ordre d'exécution sur ma personne mon Seigneur.

Natsuki hocha la tête puis avança le parchemin à proximité d'un chandelier. Elle laissa le papier s'enflammer.

\- C'est un faux. Je voulais savoir si tu savais réellement lire. J'ai ma réponse.

Natsuki frotta les paumes de ses mains pour se débarrasser des restes du parchemin. Une fois fait, elle s'avança vers son esclave et exerça une pression ferme sur les épaules de Shizuru pour la relever puis une autre une fois arrivée devant une chaise. Celle-ci fut contrainte de s'asseoir suite à l'apparition de la douleur. Natsuki saisit une plume ainsi qu'un papier vierge et le tendit à Shizuru.

\- Sais-tu écrire?

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

Natsuki se retira vers la fenêtre.

\- Dès mon arrivée, j'ai vu que ...

Elle se retourna et fixa Shizuru.

\- Et bien qu'attends-tu?

Shizuru hocha la tête et commença à écrire. Natsuki sourit légèrement et reprit.

\- ... Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous mes hommes étaient en première ligne. Que ce soit les éclaireurs, les archers ou même l'infanterie. Tous étaient au même endroit.

Elle fit une pose, tendant l'oreille. N'entendant plus le bruit de la plume sur la feuille, elle poursuivit.

\- Le récit de l'un de mes hommes n'a fait que me donner plus de doute sur la situation déjà très brumeuse ... J'ai alors décidé de remonter le champs de bataille ... Il n'y avait que les corps de mes soldats. Pas ceux de l'armée adverse, ni ceux du Seigneur de l'Obsidienne.

Natsuki referma la fenêtre et reprit avec une voix plus basse tout en se rapprochant de Shizuru.

\- Des corps sans vie étaient présents à plusieurs lieux de l'attaque. Mais ... En m'y intéressant, j'ai pu remarqué une chose qui ne plaît guère.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle tenta timidement.

\- Qu'en est-il mon Seigneur?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en retirant la plume de la main de Shizuru. Elle fixa l'écrit de celle-ci.

\- Quelle belle écriture. Tu seras ma scripte personnelle dès à présent. A moins que tu ne préfères la broderie?

Shizuru sourit légèrement ce qui apporta un sourire plus marquée sur le visage de Natsuki. Celle-ci caressa doucement le visage de la jeune scripte.

\- J'aime ce sourire. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne quitte plus tes traits ma belle scripte.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**


	6. Présents

**Note de l'auteur ;** **Merci pour les reviews ainsi que les MP. Sans plus tarder la suite avec mes sincères excuses pour le temps d'attente. Malheureusement, je ne serais pas en mesure de publier avant la semaine prochaine au vu de mon emploi du temps. Sans plus tarder, un petit chapitre.**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Anna : désolé mais pas mal de boulot alors le rythme risque d'être moins régulier. Merci pour ta lecture.**

 **PoneyArcEnCiel : Eh bien les prochains chapitres ne t'apporteront pas la réponse à ta question, il te faudra patienter. Merci pour le suivi.**

 **Arya78 : pour l'instant je suis à une trentaine de pages mais je pense devoir fignoler deux ou trois choses et surtout finir cette fiction. Donc je pense que ça devrait tenir sur une quinzaine de chapitres. Merci pour ton avis.**

 **malo : Ravie de te savoir de nouveau dans mes lecteurs/lectrices.**

 **psycheforeros : Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour que je publie, hum? Je suis vraiment curieuse de le savoir ^^. En tout cas merci de tes MP, reviews et autres ^^.**

 **Avis de recherches ^^:**

 **Où est passé Shelovesgirls, Elzabeth, Kero et les autres guests ? J'ai besoin de votre avis à tous ^^. Oui je sais je suis très exigeante mais c'est un moyen de se motiver comme un autre ^^. Sur ce, bon 14 Juillet à vous toutes et tous et à la prochaine. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 **Sairens**

 **Chapitre 6 : Présents**

Natsuki fixait depuis plusieurs minutes son frère. Celui-ci semblait être en colère. La question était pourquoi. Lorsqu'il prit son congé, Natsuki se rendit à la précédente position de celui-ci. Elle aperçut son Père qui secouait la tête face à la retraite de son fils.

\- Un problème Père?

Le Roi souffla tout en pointant du doigt Reito.

\- Ton frère fait trop de ravage en ce moment. C'est pourquoi je lui interdis de prendre partie au conseil de guerre.

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant sur l'information puis répondit dans un souffle.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû ... Qui sait ce qu'il fera à la personne prenant sa place.

\- Il ne te fera rien ma fille.

Natsuki resta un instant interdite face à ses propos. Jamais dans son souvenir, elle n'avait entendu qu'une femme avait trouvé sa place dans ce conseil. Qui plus est, elle ne souhaitait pas réellement y prendre parti.

\- Je regrette Père mais ceci n'est pas pour moi. Reito est peut être stupide mais il se pliera aux exigences du conseil.

Le roi posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Tu es aussi têtue que ta mère ...

Natsuki vit une légère tristesse dans les yeux de son Père qui finit par ce retirer. Non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Ma place au conseil te reviendra lorsque j'aurais rendu mon dernier souffle ... Que tu le veilles ou non Natsuki.

* * *

Shizuru vit son Seigneur en pleine discussion avec son père. Malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas, elle entendit la quasi-totalité de la discussion. Elle ne comprenait pas son Seigneur. On lui offrait plus de pouvoir, plus de grandeur et à chaque fois, elle le refusait. En plus de cela, Shizuru avait percé une certaine bonté chez sa maîtresse. Que ce soit lors de ses gestes ou de ses paroles. Shizuru passa légèrement sa main au niveau de son cou. Son Seigneur lui avait offert un petit médaillon. Malgré qu'elle ne souhaite le porter, Natsuki l'avait mis à son cou. Il représentait Sleipnir, le fidèle cheval d'Odin. Dans une de leur discussion, Shizuru lui avait énoncé qu'elle aimait les chevaux. Malgré qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une écoute de son Seigneur, celle-ci lui avait offert ce pendentif. Shizuru ressentait une certaine chaleur en présence de son Seigneur. Natsuki, de son côté semblait toujours apaisée en sa présence. Mais Shizuru ne pouvait pas être satisfaite de cela. Natsuki ne devait pas s'attacher autant à elle. Et surtout, elle ne devait pas s'attacher autant à son Seigneur. Elle suivit néanmoins son Seigneur jusqu'à sa chambre et la trouva le regard vague tourné vers l'horizon. Natsuki se retourna à l'entente de pas derrière elle. Elle porta un léger sourire lorsqu'elle distingua la personne.

\- Tout va bien mon Seigneur?

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la question puis l'éluda simplement.

\- Shizuru?

\- Oui mon Seigneur?

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est le conseil de guerre?

Pour dire vrai, Shizuru n'en savait que très peu. Et c'était bien assez. Elle connaissait leurs actes, leurs combats ainsi que leurs ego surdimensionnés mais ça s'arrêtait là. Natsuki se rapprocha et caressa doucement le visage de sa scripte.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Puis-je profiter de ta compagnie ma douce scripte?

Shizuru sentit les doigts de Natsuki sur elle. Ceux-ci étaient rêches et abîmés. Natsuki s'attarda sur le visage de Shizuru tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Une si belle beauté ... J'aime tant te regarder et te toucher Shizuru. Sais-tu à quel point le désir me consume rien qu'en ta vision ? Me laisseras-tu un jour te le montrer ?

Shizuru se décala légèrement et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Le conseil de guerre ... Ils tuent pour le plaisir selon les dires. Est-ce vrai mon Seigneur?

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant sur les propos de sa servante et hocha à contre-coeur la tête.

\- Plaisir ou sécurité ... Les avis sont partagés.

\- Etes-vous d'accord avec ce type de traitements mon Seigneur?

\- La majorité l'emporte Shizuru. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout, certaines actions ont permis à notre peuple d'être protégé.

Shizuru secoua légèrement la tête. Pour autant, elle n'énonça pas tout haut ses pensées. Natsuki laissa courir ses mains sur le tissu de son étoffe. Le toucher était doux et désireux. Natsuki souhaitait une chose que Shizuru ne voulait lui donner. Shizuru essaya de divertir son Seigneur de sa cible actuelle.

\- Quel est le plaisir ou la sécurité de tuer des peuples selon vos croyances mon Seigneur?

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- Vili et Vé.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans ses caresses et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Cela m'est parfaitement égal de savoir qui de Odin, Vili ou Vé est notre protecteur. Nous sommes les seuls maîtres de notre vie et de notre mort Shizuru.

Shizuru resta un instant surprise par les propos de Natsuki. Elle décida alors d'aller un peu plus loin.

\- Et concernant les croyances sur des femmes enchanteresses?

\- Les Sairens c'est bien ça?

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki frotta légèrement son menton puis haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi parlons-nous de tels mauvais présages Shizuru? Me voilà exempt de mes précédentes envies. Allons à l'écurie ... Mon compagnon semble aimer te voir ... Je ne peux pas le blâmer.

Un mauvais présage ... Shizuru avait donc la réponse à sa question.

* * *

\- Mon Seigneur quelqu'un désire vous voir.

Natsuki leva son regard du rapport de combat qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle se releva face aux propos d'Aoi. Lorsqu'elle distingua une jeune femme devant la porte, elle posa son rapport.

\- Nao ... Désires-tu quelque chose?

Nao porta une légère rougeur tout en sortant une épée de son étui.

\- Je voulais remercier mon Seigneur pour son présent.

Natsuki rigola légèrement.

\- Il semble que tes mouvements soient plus fluides avec ce type d'épées. Fais-en bon usage. Et puis j'ai appris certains événements qui ne peuvent me rendre que satisfaite de ton apprentissage.

Nao sourit fièrement tout en s'inclinant légèrement. Natsuki reprit tout en comblant la distance entre elles.

\- As-tu conscience que tu mènes les bonnes actions?

Nao réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas tuer des malfrats alors que la mort est ce qui les attend.

Natsuki fredonna légèrement.

\- Si tu fais justice toi-même, il en sera de même pour les autres. Mais les jugements ne seront pas toujours bons selon les personnes.

\- La mort reste la mort mon Seigneur.

Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

\- J'ai entendu ton excursion en ville. Tu as réussi à désarmer des jeunes voulant te voler ta bourse. Pour autant, tu ne les as pas tué. Pourquoi?

Nao haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres d'un homme. Ils ne savaient même pas que j'étais un soldat.

Natsuki hocha la tête dans l'affirmative.

\- Voilà pourquoi les jeunes ont été épargnés. Ils étaient sous l'emprise d'une personne capable de comprendre ses actions. Voilà pourquoi l'homme a été tué. Pour se servir de moyen de pression sur des jeunes incapables de réellement comprendre leur action. Tu comprends?

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

\- Concernant ton action envers ton supérieur et cette jeune fille ... Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la garde?

Nao baissa instinctivement la tête.

\- C'est l'un de mes supérieurs mon Seigneur ...

Natsuki se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Si tu me voyais abusé d'une jeune femme que ferais-tu?

\- Je ... Je sais que mon Seigneur ne ferait pas une telle chose.

\- Ceci ne répond guère à ma question.

Nao frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je suppose que je vous désarmerais comme je l'ai fais il y a deux semaines.

\- Tu dois ensuite appeler la garde pour que je sois jugée pour mon crime. Il n'y a pas deux justices Nao. Ce crime mérite la mort tu entends?

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune fille?

\- Je les ramenais chez elle mon Seigneur. Elle va bien.

\- Bon.

Natsuki s'avança vers un tiroir et en sortit un petit écusson. Tout en le plaçant sur l'une des épaules de Nao, elle murmura.

\- Tu as mérité cela ... Sais-tu comment t'appelles le peuple?

\- Je ...

\- Sukoshi kaihō, la petite libératrice.

Nao s'inclina plus profondémment.

\- Je suis désolée si cela vous ...

\- Cela me fais plaisir.

\- Mon Seigneur?

Natsuki sourit plus sincèrement.

\- Honores ce titre d'accord?

Nao s'inclina tout en prenant son congé.

\- Oh au fait Nao?

\- Oui?

\- Joyeux anniversaire. Ton cadeau t'attend dans l'écurie.

Cette réplique fut accueillie par un large sourire et un sprint vers l'extérieur. Natsuki fixa un instant Aoi lorsqu'un léger rire sortit de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi rigoles-tu?

Aoi murmura tout en continuant son ouvrage.

\- Mon Seigneur est une personne douce et gentille. Surtout envers Nao. On dirait une mère prenant soin de son enfant. Je ne pensais pas voir ce côté maternel chez mon Seigneur.

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en se rasseyant.

\- Et si tu finissais ton ouvrage au lieu de dire de telles sornettes.

Mais était-ce réellement des sornettes ou devait-elle être plus honnête avec elle-même?

 **Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Faiblesses humaines

**Sairens**

 **Chapitre 7 : Faiblesses humaines**

\- Quel plaisir de revenir au Royaume avec une si belle vision.

Shizuru sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit ses paroles. Elle était appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de son Seigneur. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle observait le coucher du soleil, profitant de la légère brise. Natsuki ayant vu ce spectacle, ne put que le commenter à voix haute. Shizuru sentit une légère prise sur ses hanches et un corps se collant légèrement contre elle. Elle allait se retirer de l'étreinte lorsqu'elle sentit un main sur son l'arrière de son cou. Natsuki écarta légèrement les cheveux de sa scripte et posa un léger baiser sur le cou de celle-ci. Shizuru frissonna légèrement tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Mon Seigneur ...

Natsuki ne prit pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit son plaisir. Tout en caressant doucement le ventre de Shizuru, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de partager mon lit ce soir?

Shizuru se retira de l'étreinte tout en abaissant la tête.

\- Je regrette je ne peux accéder à votre requête mon Seigneur.

Natsuki s'écria tout en essayant de masquer sa colère mais en vain.

\- Alors sors de mes quartiers !

Shizuru s'inclina légèrement puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Une fois seule, Natsuki fixa à son tour l'horizon. Elle était partagée entre tristesse et colère.

\- Pourquoi suis-je attirée par la seule femme de ce royaume qui ne désires rien de ma part ...

Shizuru remonta vers les cuisines et referma rapidement la porte. Tout en posant une main sur son coeur, elle murmura doucement.

\- Si seulement vous désirerez plus que mon corps mon Seigneur ...

* * *

\- On recommence!

Nao essuya la sueur sur son front et se remit en position. Natsuki secoua légèrement la tête tout en désignant de la main la posture de son élève.

\- Comment comptes-tu me contrer avec autant d'ouvertures?

Nao fronça légèrement les sourcils valant un léger souffle de la part de son professeur. Tout en s'approchant de l'adolescente, Natsuki maugréa durement.

\- Que t'apprends-t-on lors de tes classes ...

Elle se plaça derrière Nao qui se figea suite à la proximité. Sans prendre en compte le trouble de sa cadette, Natsuki saisit la main armée de celle-ci.

\- Tu dois t'assurer que ta garde couvre l'ensemble de tes points vitaux.

Natsuki descendit son autre main, faisant une légère pression sur les hanches de Nao.

\- Prends une posture plus décontractée ... Comme cela.

Elle écarta assez brusquement les pieds de la jeune femme et poursuivit son explication.

\- Tu dois toujours t'assurer d'avoir une prise ferme sur la terre. Maintenant reprenons.

Natsuki saisit son épée et lança des coups rapides. Malgré que Nao arrive à les contrer, elle avait du mal à reprendre ses appuis. Elle vit la lame s'avancer vers son cou et ferma instinctivement les yeux.

\- Même si tu te sens perdue, ne fermes jamais les yeux en signe de défaite. Jusqu'à ton dernière souffle tu dois combattre pour ton honneur. Tu entends?

Natsuki avait arrêté son coup à quelques millimètres de Nao. Celle-ci souffla légèrement et hocha la tête. Natsuki replaça son épée dans son fourreau.

\- Tu dois également travailler ton endurance.

Nao fronça légèrement les sourcils face au regard vague de son Seigneur.

\- Tout va bien mon Seigneur?

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la question puis décida de se poser sur un banc à proximité, bientôt suivit par sa jeune recrue.

\- Pour tout te dire ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Est-ce à propos des attaques au Nord ?

Natsuki secoua la tête et sourit légèrement.

\- Les combats ne m'inquiètent pas ... Les villageois semblent vouloir me rencontrer en personne.

\- Puis-je demander ce qui vous tracasse mon Seigneur?

Natsuki s'assura d'être seule puis lança dans un murmure quasiment inaudible.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Concernant une femme.

Nao sourit de toutes ses dents tout en lançant à voix haute.

\- Vous êtes amoureuse de Shizuru je le savais!

Natsuki s'empourpra légèrement tout en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- Mais qui te parles d'amour bon sang! Et qui ... Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de Shizuru?

Nao haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Vous ne cessez de lui offrir des choses et de vous prendre des refus de sa part.

\- Mais comment ...

\- J'aime parler avec Aoi mon Seigneur.

Natsuki frotta légèrement son menton en signe d'agacement. Nao reprit à voix basse.

\- Shizuru ne semble guère vouloir la place que vous souhaitiez lui offrir mon Seigneur. Il vous faut peut-être une autre femme pouvant vous retourner vos sentiments.

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur les mots de son élève. Elle sourit légèrement tout en frottant le haut de la tête de Nao.

\- Malgré que tes pensées soient humbles, tu comprendras qu'il est parfois impossible de suivre la logique.

Nao resta sceptique face aux paroles de son Seigneur. Tout en se relevant, elle présenta sa main à son Seigneur.

\- Pouvons-nous reprendre l'entraînement ?

* * *

Natsuki ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'en voulait. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle s'arrêta sur sa dernière pensée. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle avait ce sentiment. De ne pas être à sa place. De devoir aller au-delà de ce qui était percevable mais rien. Rien ne lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Sauf aujourd'hui. Elle faisait les cents pas à l'extérieur de sa demeure. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était aussi tendue. Elle devait montrer qu'elle n'était pas une personne comme elle semblait le croire. Elle, Shizuru. Celle-ci avait surprise Natsuki dans une position très délicate. Les nerfs ayant eu raison de la guerrière, elle avait succombé à la luxure. Et le pire dans tout cela était la ressemblance de son divertissement avec sa scripte. Voilà pourquoi Natsuki l'avait choisi. Pour ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux rosés. La vérité est telle que Natsuki regretta sur le coup sa décision. Mais elle restait une humaine. Humaine qui souhaitait obtenir plus de sa scripte mais en vain. Depuis deux jours, Shizuru ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle avait cru voir une émotion négative dans le regard de celle-ci. Et en y réfléchissant, elle avait déterminé l'émotion. La déception. Rien qu'à repenser à cela, Natsuki avait une épine dans son coeur. Elle fixa une dernière fois une des fenêtres du château puis monta sur sa monture. Le combat l'attendait.

Shizuru fixa la forme affaissée de Natsuki sur son cheval. Malgré qu'elle aurait aimé voir son Seigneur avant son départ, elle avait décidé de se cacher. Par simple rancoeur. Elle aimait Natsuki. Pour sa gentillesse dissimulée ainsi que son léger toucher. Mais elle détestait Natsuki. Pour sa présupposée mesquinerie. Shizuru frissonna légèrement en se souvenant de la scène érotique se déroulant devant ses yeux. Elle avait rapidement tourné les talons sans prendre en compte l'appel de son Seigneur. Après cet épisode, Shizuru s'était résolue à une vision bien négative de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci ne souhaitait qu'obtenir ses faveurs et rien d'autres. Ce qui l'avait révulsé. Ce qui l'écœurée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les battements rapides de son coeur. La peur. Elle avait peur que Natsuki ne revienne pas du combat. Qu'elle ne puisse pas lui dire un simple au revoir. Et pire encore, qu'elle ne puisse voir la lumière grandissante dans ce coeur de jeune Goth. Mais il était trop tard. De là où elle était, elle ne distinguait déjà plus l'arrière-garde. Et encore moins son Seigneur. Elle souffla légèrement tout en posant une main sur la fenêtre.

\- Prenez soin de vous mon Seigneur.

* * *

Natsuki déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la taille de son assaillant. Elle avait vu sur son torse si elle se contentait de rester droite. Elle dégaina son épée.

\- Pourquoi ce défi? Acceptez de servir notre Roi et votre force pourra servir à protéger ce village.

L'homme secoua la tête tout en saisissant sa propre épée.

\- Personne ne sera maître chez moi!

Natsuki souffla légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissance. L'homme avait scindé l'air en deux suite à l'impact de sa frappe. Natsuki avait réussi à contrer le coup mais se retrouva vite en mauvaise posture. Les jambes écartées, elle tenait fermement son épée au-dessus de sa tête essayant de ne pas lâcher. L'homme appuya de toutes ses forces. Ne pouvant pas contrer l'attaque, Natsuki se laissa tomber en arrière tout en basculant sur le côté. Suite au mouvement imprévu, l'homme perdit un peu l'équilibre, ce qui donna à Natsuki le temps de lui envoyait un coup de pied dans l'estomac. La respiration coupée, celui-ci tomba à genoux tout en faisant tomber son arme. Alors qu'il allait la ressaisir, il sentit u métal froid sous son cou.

\- Le combat est terminé ... Es-tu maintenant prêt à m'écouter?

L'homme fixa derrière Natsuki un instant puis hocha la tête. Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en regardant derrière elle. Une jeune garçon avait les yeux en larmes.

\- Ton fils?

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux guère que le Prince de l'Obsidienne ne vienne sur mes terres. Nos enfants ont le droit à une vie.

Natsuki hocha la tête tout en remettant son épée à sa taille.

\- Alors nous allons vite tomber sur un accord.

* * *

\- Shizuru attends!

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa marche et fut surprise de voir Natsuki. Celle-ci portait des vêtements sales et arborait un visage encrassé. Natsuki saisit doucement la main de Shizuru et l'amena dans ses quartiers.

\- Je voudrais m'expliquer sur ce que tu as vu avant mon départ. Et je n'ai que très peu de temps. Peux-tu m'accorder ses prochaines secondes?

Shizuru hocha la tête tout en détournant le regard. Natsuki grogna légèrement tout en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je ... Comme toi j'ai des besoins.

Shizuru fut surprise par la réplique puis secoua légèrement la tête en signe de désaccord. Natsuki se rapprocha de sa scripte et caressa doucement son visage.

\- Regardes-moi Shizuru.

Celle-ci réalisa la demande mal à l'aise. Natsuki reprit avec plus de douceurs.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ai vu cela. Je te le signalerais la prochaine fois pour que tu ne te retrouve pas confronter à une telle situation.

Shizuru se décala du toucher suite à ses propos ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son Seigneur.

\- Quoi?

\- Mon Seigneur compte encore prendre du plaisir sans lendemain avec des femmes qu'elle ne connaît guère?

Natsuki haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Cela me permet de me détendre. Toutes les jeunes et jolies femmes que j'observe sont à même de me donner du plaisir. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je obtenir l'une d'entre elles de temps en temps?

Shizuru ne préféra pas répondre. Au final, elle n'avait rien à répondre. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet.

\- Mais il ne te suffirait que d'un seul mot ou geste pour que je ne prennes que du plaisir avec toi Shizuru.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que je suis aux yeux de mon Seigneur? Une maîtresse à courtiser.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Shizuru!

Celle-ci sursauta face à l'explosion de colère de sa maîtresse. Natsuki secoua la tête tout en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

\- Vas-t-en. Je dois me changer et repartir. Il est clair que tu ne prendras jamais correctement en considération mes paroles et gestes.

Shizuru sentit une chose désagréable lui bloquant l'estomac. Elle posa une main sur son torse et gémit légèrement. Suite à cela, Natsuki se rapprocha d'elle et la souleva d'un coup. Tout en la posant sur son lit, elle caressa doucement son visage.

\- Veux-tu que j'appelle le médecin Shizuru?

Shizuru fixa intensément les orbes émeraudes au-dessus d'elles et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle allait se relever lorsqu'elle sentit une main la repousser légèrement.

\- Restes ici pendant que je me changes. Ensuite, je t'amènerais moi-même voir notre médecin avant de repartir.

\- Mon ...

\- Pas de discussion Shizuru.

Natsuki se releva et murmura le reste de son discours. Pour autant, les mots furent comme une chaleur apaisant dans le corps de Shizuru. Elle comprit alors d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Son coeur avait comprit avant elle les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son Seigneur.

\- Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ma belle Shizuru.

 **Fin du chapitre 7**


	8. Vérité amère Vérité cachée

**Sairens**

 **Chapitre 8 : Vérité amère ... Vérité cachée**

Natsuki se maudissait intérieurement. Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse perdre des hommes? Pourquoi devait-elle confier des hommes de son unité à son frère? Et pourquoi aucun d'eux ne revenaient jamais? Elle se maudissait davantage car elle connaissait déjà les réponses à tout cela. Même dans son bain ses actions la suivaient.

\- Mon Seigneur?

Natsuki sursauta légèrement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Elle savait qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Viens avec moi Shizuru.

Suite à la non-réponse, elle se retourna et fixa la jeune femme. Elle reprit avec une voix plus profonde.

\- Déshabille-toi et rejoins-moi dans mon bain.

Depuis l'arrivée de Shizuru, Natsuki n'avait jamais osé une telle demande à son égard. Elle sourit intérieurement. Cela faisait maintenant presque qu'une année que Shizuru l'avait rejointe. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Peut-être un peu trop à son goût. Mais elle savait également que celle-ci ne réaliserait jamais une telle demande. Elle s'attendait à entendre le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte mais rien. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Natsuki secoua la tête. La colère reprit alors le dessus. Comment pouvait-elle mener des hommes et même un peuple si une esclave ne lui obéissait pas? Comment pourrait-elle trouver un moyen pour montrer sa suprématie à son frère et ce sans le tuer? Elle explosa de colère face à l'ensemble des informations qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

\- Sors d'ici!

Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner d'elle puis l'ouverture de la porte. Elle souffla essayant de faire disparaître la colère. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle sentit un mouvement dans l'eau et fut surprise de trouver Shizuru nue à quelques pas d'elle. L'eau masquait quasiment sa nudité mais Natsuki pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Elle resta muette un instant, fixant l'avancée de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son visage. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit cette main descendre le long de la ligne centrale entre ses seins pour se poser en dessous de son sein gauche.

\- Mon Seigneur ne doit pas laisser la colère obscurcir son coeur.

Natsuki allait ouvrir la bouche mais sentit une chaleur se propager dans son coeur. Shizuru posa sa seconde main sur le front de Natsuki.

\- Mon Seigneur doit penser à un moment paisible et heureux. Un moment où la lumière combat l'obscurité.

Natsuki se sentit légèrement somnolente. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et pensa à la seule chose qui la faisait se sentir entière. Une chanson. La chanson qu'utilisait sa mère pour la border. Elle ouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru.

\- Tu es un tel mystère. Que fais-tu de moi?

Shizuru retira ses mains mais celles-ci furent emprisonnées par Natsuki. Celle-ci bloqua Shizuru entre le rebord du bain et son corps. Natsuki fut surprise que Shizuru ne se défende pas. Celle-ci murmura doucement tout en se décalant de l'emprise.

\- Je sais aujourd'hui que mon Seigneur est quelqu'un de juste et de bon. Je me sens en sécurité auprès d'elle.

Natsuki vit Shizuru sortir du bain et rougit légèrement face à cela. Elle essaya de reprendre de la contenance.

\- Si tu te sens en sécurité pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions?

Shizuru enfila sa tunique tout en répondant.

\- Je suis la lumière qui vous empêchera de vous perdre dans l'obscurité mon Seigneur.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

Shizuru se retourna et sourit légèrement.

\- Mon Seigneur sera un bon chef. Telle qu'elle est. Les agissements du Prince de l'Obsidienne ne doivent pas vous écarter de votre route. Pensez à cette chanson et au sentiment qu'elle vous procure lorsque vous sentez la colère vous envahir mon Seigneur. Surtout lorsque je ne suis pas à vos côtés.

Sur ce Shizuru se retira après une légère révérence. Natsuki fixa la porte et murmura perdue.

\- Comment sait-elle pour la chanson ... Shizuru qui es-tu donc?

* * *

Natsuki avait fait un choix aujourd'hui. Un choix qui ne semblait ravir personne. Ni son commandant, ni sa servante, ni même sa jeune recrue. Natsuki fixa les trois personnes devant elle tout en ajustant son uniforme.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi rime cette intrusion dans ma chambre Chie?

Celle-ci s'avança et porta son regard un instant sur Aoi qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je suis ici pour faire revenir mon Seigneur sur sa folie.

Natsuki secoua la tête et enfila ses bottes. Chie reprit avec plus de difficultés.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas ... Accompagnée de si peu d'hommes. Qui sait ce que ...

\- Chie !

Chie abaissa légèrement la tête face à la colère de son leader. Natsuki reprit avec plus de convictions.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il se passera si je refuses d'y aller?

Ce fut Nao qui prit alors la parole sous le regard surpris de Chie.

\- Vous resterez en vie mon Seigneur.

\- Mais je perdrais la confiance de mes hommes. Et ça jamais!

\- Mais ...

\- Nao! Il ne tentera rien contre moi. Il ne peut pas être aussi stupide!

Chie s'avança vers son leader.

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de toi ici. Pour assurer mes arrières.

Nao allait répliquer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule. Chie secoua simplement la tête. Voyant l'interaction, Natsuki s'adressa directement à Nao.

\- Tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes sur un champs de bataille. Tu ne feras que me ralentir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un poids mort.

Nao s'en alla tout en laissant quelques larmes couler. Natsuki secoua la tête et se fit prendre à partie par Aoi.

\- Deviez-vous être aussi crue mon Seigneur? Nao est encore jeune.

\- Elle a bientôt seize ans, ce n'est plus une enfant!

\- Elle reste pourtant une enfant à vos yeux.

\- C'est bien pour cela qu'elle restera ici.

\- Vous auriez pu lui dire la vérité sur vos sentiments.

\- Mes sentiments?

\- Votre inquiétude qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Natsuki chassa l'air avec sa main droite pour simple réponse.

\- La discussion est close. Je vous prierais de vous en aller. Tous!

Chie ne prit pas la peine de s'incliner et sortit de la pièce en colère. Aoi lui emboîta le pas, non sans un regard inquiet vers sa maîtresse. Natsuki fixa alors la dernière personne dans la pièce. La seule n'ayant émis la moindre parole. Celle-ci referma la porte puis s'avança vers son Seigneur. Natsuki passa machinalement ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son geste et se recula. Tout en ouvrant une armoire, elle en sortit une étoffe. L'étoffe de Manoaru. Elle la posa dans les mains de Shizuru.

\- Chie veillera sur toi. Je reviendrais et ce jour-là j'aimerais te voir porter cette belle étoffe.

Shizuru hocha la tête et murmura une parole laissant perplexe Natsuki.

\- Mon Seigneur doit me promettre de ne jamais souhaiter mourir. Quel que soit la douleur mon Seigneur, chérissez la vie.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- Promettez-le moi mon Seigneur.

\- Je promets.

Natsuki mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure puis embrassa doucement Shizuru sur les lèvres. Le baiser était maladroit et rapide. Comprenant son erreur, Natsuki se décala rapidement. Tout en fuyant la scène, elle expliqua son acte.

\- Pour me donner du courage.

Seule, Shizuru murmura tout en posant l'une de ses mains sur son coeur et l'autre sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas du courage qu'il vous faudra mon Seigneur mais de la force. Beaucoup de force.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas ni comment ni pourquoi mais elle se retrouvait là. Avec plusieurs de ses hommes, prête à partir au combat. Elle fixa la plan d'attaque exposé par son demi-frère.

\- Nous sommes ici. Les ennemis semblent avoir trouvé une brèche dans notre renforcement ici et peut-être là.

\- Peut-être?

Reito hocha la tête.

\- Il est impossible qu'autant d'hommes puissent emprunter la même route en si peu de temps.

Natsuki hocha la tête. Intérieurement, elle était impressionnée par le calme et la façon dont gérait Reito.

\- Je vais donc m'occuper de cette partie là avec mes hommes et je te laisse cette partie là.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu aura besoin de mon aide sur ce flanc puisque nous sommes sûrs qu'il y a au moins cinq cents hommes.

Reito secoua la tête.

\- Je veux montrer à Père que je peux moi-aussi lutter contre l'invasion et seul. Si je peux avoir confiance en toi pour assurer mes arrières. Je n'aurais pas de problème.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête.

\- Bien, faisons cela.

* * *

Elle aurait dû se méfier. Voilà ce qui lui parvint comme une évidence. Devant elle plus de cinquante hommes alors qu'elle n'en possédait qu'une dizaine. Impossible de s'en sortir. C'était un piège. Le pire de cela est qu'elle le savait. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et dégaina son épée. Elle ne survivra pas mais elle devait au moins se battre jusque la mort. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur ses épaules et se retourna prête à tuer. Elle vit l'un de ses hommes. Derrière lui l'ensemble de ses soldats.

\- Mon Seigneur. Nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un aller sans retour. Pour autant permettez-moi de vous demander de fuir.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais sentit la prise se faire plus insistante.

\- Mon Seigneur. Le Prince de l'Obsidienne cherche votre déchéance. Mais nous avons confiance en vous. Mon fils cadet a besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il est actuellement au côté de votre frère mais comme mon fils aîné, il ouvrira les yeux. Il aura besoin de vous pour comprendre que la guerre est là pour apporter un vie meilleure. Et non pas pour le plaisir de tuer. Je parle au nom de tous. Partez et devenez le nouveau chef. Pour nous mais aussi pour nos enfants.

Natsuki sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Ses hommes se sacrifiaient pour elle. Pour qu'elle vive. Pour qu'elle devienne le leader des Goths. Mais elle ne voulait pas.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre dévouement. Mais je mourrais auprès de vous. J'ai quelqu'un de confiance au Royaume. Quelqu'un qui apprendra à votre fils le mot justice.

\- Mais ...

\- Allons. Le combat nous attend mes amis.

* * *

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes. Les morts, les vivants, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne voyait plus aucun de ses hommes. Des catapultes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru possible leur présence. Elle savait sa dernière heure arriver lorsqu'elle sentit le sol en dessous d'elle s'affaisser. Elle ferma les yeux et fredonna une berceuse. La berceuse de son enfance. Elle tiendrait promesse jusqu'au bout. Elle ne laisserait pas la noirceur et la colère remplir son âme. Non. Elle fredonna difficilement et murmura un prénom avant de se laisser partir.

\- Shizuru ...

* * *

Shizuru avait dû mal à le croire. La personne devant elle était encore en vie. Après plus de trois jours à se vider de son sang, celle-ci était là ... En vie. Enfin le dernier souffle n'était pas encore émit. Elle s'approcha vers le lieu de couchage et murmura doucement tout en caressant les cheveux de la personne.

\- Mon Seigneur ... Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir.

* * *

Une mélodie, cette douce mélodie qu'elle perçut seule dans le noir. Elle voulait lâcher prise sur la vie. Sur cette douleur. Elle voulait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mourir. Pour autant, l'ensemble de ses sens étaient concentrés sur un doux murmure.

 _"Mo nilo rẹ ohùn_

 _Mo nilo ara re_

 _Mo nilo rẹ ika titẹ mi lòdì sí ọ_

 _Mo ni ki Elo nilo lati gbọ pé o fẹràn mi ,_

 _Ti o ba ti o ba jẹ ki mi n'serai ẹmi mi siwaju sii kanna ."_

Elle erra dans les profondeurs de son âme. Dans l'obscurité. Jusqu'à la percevoir. Une légère flamme rouge. Mais la douleur était là. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle laissa son corps se détendre. Son corps s'imprégner de cette mélodie. Elle ne voulait pas mourir sans savoir d'où provenait ce chant apaisant.

 _"Mo nilo rẹ kookan_

 _Mo nilo rẹ ọkàn_

 _Mo nilo rẹ ète lai rẹ Mo wa ko obinrin_

 _Mo ni ki Elo nilo lati gbọ pé o fẹràn mi ,_

 _Ti o ba kù ẹmi mi m'e n'serai kanna ."_

La lueur devint alors une lumière. A travers celle-ci elle perçut un visage. Shizuru. Elle se souvint alors de sa promesse. De sa volonté à rester en vie. A ne pas souhaiter mourir. Elle tenta de caresser ce doux visage mais rien. Aucun mouvement. Elle ne pouvait pas.

 _"Ori mi sọ fún mi láti lọ kuro ṣugbọn ọkàn mi ke_

 _Mo ti o pa ro wipe ojo kan ti o yoo ṣe mi dun_

 _Mo si ri ohunkohun , o si ri mi_

 _Igbesi aye mi jẹ ko bi ẹnyin ti ri ti mo n ṣugbọn nduro ."_

Elle sentit une douceur sur ses lèvres. Une douceur lui apportant un léger regain d'énergie. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour distinguer sa beauté aux yeux rouges. Cette même beauté qui avait les yeux clos, murmurant cette mélodie. Sa gorge était sèche. Pour autant elle sentait une légère humidité sur ses lèvres. Larmes. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle arriva à articuler difficilement.

\- Le chant des ... Sairens ...

Puis elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

 **Fin du chapitre 8**


	9. Jugements

**Note de l'auteur : ****Cette fiction sera finie pour la fin de cette semaine étant donné qu'il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci à publier. J'enchaînerai directement avec ma dernière proposition d'histoire (cf. One-shot chapitre 12 proposition 1 pour un bref aperçu). En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et encore merci pour les reviews et MP.**

 **Sairens**

 **Chapitre 9 : Jugements**

\- Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie mon enfant. Un tel miracle.

Natsuki hocha la tête à l'égard de son père. Depuis ce jour, une semaine s'était écoulée. Une semaine durant laquelle, elle avait été isolée. Ne pouvant faire face uniquement au médecin et à son père. Elle sentit une main gantée lui caresser le haut du crâne. Son père porta un regard beaucoup plus sombre.

\- Je n'avais pas connaissance des agissements de Reito. Pardonnes-moi pour cela Natsuki.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête. Elle se mit en position assise tout en grimaçant légèrement.

\- J'aimerais que vous agissiez comme si vous ne vous doutiez de rien Père.

Le roi semblait confus par la demande. Natsuki reprit plus difficilement.

\- Permettez-moi de le vaincre en tout honneur. Sans que le sang ne coule.

Le roi fixa un instant sa progéniture puis hocha la tête. Avant de partir, il laissa une phrase donnant un léger sourire sur le visage de sa fille.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de regagner tes quartiers. Nao ne cesse de faire les quatre cents pas devant votre porte.

\- Vous auriez pu la laisser venir me voir Père.

Le Roi se contenta de sourire légèrement.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule souhaitant ton rétablissement. Ton esclave est différente depuis ton retour. Tu devrais également la laisser te voir et t'apporter un peu de réconfort.

Natsuki n'avait pas besoin de ce conseil. Ses pensées étaient depuis son réveil, concentrée sur sa jeune scripte.

* * *

Elle voulait la voir. Et surtout la comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle était encore en vie. Depuis son retour dans sa chambre, quatre jours, Shizuru ne venait jamais lorsqu'elle était réveillée. Aoi lui avait signalé que celle-ci partait tôt le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir. Mais Natsuki avait besoin de la voir. Elle grimaça légèrement suite à son action. Elle n'aurait pas dû se retourner aussi vite lors de l'entente d'une frappe sur la porte.

\- Entres.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle distingua enfin la seule personne qu'elle souhaitait réellement voir. Shizuru s'avança tête baissée. Arrivée à quelques pas du lit, elle s'arrêta. Natsuki distingua la tunique qu'elle lui avait remis avant son départ. Elle grimaça légèrement tout en se mettant en position assise.

\- Viens contre moi.

Shizuru s'exécuta sans un mot, sans même un regard. Natsuki caressa doucement sa scripte lorsque celle-ci était à portée de mains. Elle se rapprocha d'elle tout en caressant ses cheveux. La sensation lui avait manqué.

\- Shizuru ...

Celle-ci releva légèrement son regard. Peur et tristesse. Natsuki en connaissait l'origine. Elle ramena Shizuru contre elle et murmura.

\- Personne n'a à le savoir Shizuru. Personne ne te fera du mal.

Shizuru ancra alors son regard dans celui de son homologue.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je devrais te poser cette question. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors que les Sairens sont connues pour répandre la mort?

Shizuru se figea sur le coup face aux mots de son Seigneur. Elle se décala légèrement.

\- Aoi m'attend mon Seigneur.

\- Mais ...

Shizuru répondit entre colère et déception.

\- Mon Seigneur devrait cesser de me vouloir à ses côtés étant donné que je répands la mort. Elle devrait me tuer tout comme votre frère a tué ma famille.

\- Shizuru ...

\- Nao sera heureuse de passer les prochaines heures avec vous.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais se retrouva seule. Shizuru avait fuis. En plus de ses paroles, les larmes de Shizuru l'atteignirent en plein coeur. Elle ne pouvait que se maudire pour son manque de tact à l'égard de celle qui était sa sauveuse. Sa lumière dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Natsuki ne pouvait pas rester sans nouvelles. Voilà pourquoi elle se rendit dans les cuisines. Depuis son rétablissement, c'était devenue une drogue. Une nécessité. Voilà pourquoi elle faisait face à de multiples regards interrogateurs. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Pire encore, elle n'avait que faire des multiples murmures se propageant après sa déclaration. Envers une jeune femme ne daignant la regarder. Shizuru.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon discours. Pardonnes-moi je t'en prie.

\- Mon Seigneur n'a pas à s'excuser.

Natsuki attrapa Shizuru par l'épaule et l'amena loin des autres servantes ou esclaves. Elle la bloqua contre un mur et passa délicatement sa main libre dans la crinière châtain de son esclave.

\- Regardes-moi je t'en prie Shizuru.

Shizuru obéit à l'ordre. Malgré sa douleur face à la vision négative de sa maîtresse, elle essaya de rester de marbre. Natsuki reprit plus difficilement tout en collant son corps contre la jeune scripte.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi.

\- Non mon Seigneur.

\- Bien sur que si. Tu ne portes plus mes présents pourquoi?

Natsuki attendit une réponse mais aucune ne vint. Elle finit par lâcher dans un murmure.

\- Pardonnes-moi pour ma stupidité.

\- Mon Seigneur n'a ...

\- Shizuru!

Celle-ci sursauta face à la colère de son homologue. Ou plutôt face à son cri de détresse. Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis s'agenouilla devant elle. Shizuru resta pétrifiée par le geste de son maître. Jamais dans son existence, elle n'avait vu ou entendu des dires signalant l'action en cours. Un maître ne s'était jamais agenouillée comme un esclave. Et encore moins devant son esclave. Elle se fit arrêter dans sa transe par un murmure.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil si je n'ai pas ta présence à mes côtés.

Natsuki se releva difficilement tout en grimaçant légèrement. Sa blessure au flanc ne semblait pas totalement guéri. Elle caressa doucement le visage de sa scripte et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle posa la main de Shizuru sur sa poitrine et murmura doucement.

\- C'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie. Grâce à toi que j'amènerais les miens à un monde meilleur. Alors si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ...

Natsuki avait le regard vague tout en s'éloignant. Son dernier murmure fit frisonner légèrement Shizuru.

\- Le Prince de l'Obsidienne gagnera car je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi ma lumière.

* * *

Shizuru resta plusieurs heures, seule dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt un grenier. Dès son arrivée, Aoi lui avait montré le lieu de couchage des domestiques. Bien que Natsuki préférait la savoir auprès d'elle, elle passait parfois ses nuits ici-même. Avec plusieurs autres domestiques, esclaves ou servantes. Quelque soit leur nom, Shizuru se savait à sa place. Mais aujourd'hui l'avait marqué au fer chaud. Que ce soit les paroles de Natsuki ou la chaleur émanant de son coeur. Shizuru ne pensait pas trouver une telle lumière dans un coeur de Goths. Et surtout pas chez Natsuki. Ce qui la terrorisa encore plus était l'origine. Elle était l'origine de cette lumière. Pour autant les propos dévalorisants de Natsuki à son égard l'avait mise à terre. Douleurs. Elle avait dû lutter pour ne pas gagner une once d'obscurité. Car cela signifierait sa fin. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de Natsuki. De rester en retrait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Pas depuis la soumission de Natsuki à son égard. Son Seigneur lui avouant indirectement la place importante qu'elle prenait dans son coeur. Shizuru se releva et se dirigea vers des quartiers qu'elle connaissait bien. Aoi lui avait avoué son attachement pour le commandant. Ce qui se solda par des visites régulières dans ses quartiers. Tous ceci pour de simples discussions ou promenades. Shizuru avait de légers doutes sur cela mais préféra ne pas en faire part à Aoi. Sa vie privée ne la regardait pas.

Shizuru s'assura d'être seule dans les couloirs et frappa doucement à la porte. Le commandant lui ouvrit avec un large sourire, vite retombée lorsqu'elle remarqua l'identité de la personne. Shizuru énonça dans un murmure tout en se retournant.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je cherchais Aoi.

Shizuru sentit une prise sur son poignet.

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue dans mes quartiers Shizuru.

\- Mais ...

\- Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Shizuru détailla légèrement le Commandant. Sans ses vêtements réglementaires, on pouvait facilement voir ses attributs féminins. Une belle femme aux yeux de Shizuru. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu se retrouver seule avec elle. Chie lui présenta une coupe de vin et s'en servit une. Tout en prenant une légère gorgée, elle fixa Shizuru.

\- L'action de notre Seigneur à votre égard fait beaucoup de bruits dans les cuisines.

Shizuru reposa le verre et se releva.

\- Mon Seigneur ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

\- Vraiment?

\- Comment pourrait-elle m'apprécier alors ...

Chie fronça légèrement les sourcils et se releva. Elle sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et s'avança vers Shizuru qui déglutit légèrement. Collée entre le mur et Chie, Shizuru sentit la lame sous son cou.

\- Quelle sorte de pacte du Diable avez-vous fait avec le Seigneur Kanzaki?

Shizuru releva alors son regard. La peur imprégnait le regard de Chie. Elle sentit le couteau se faire plus insistant. Shizuru posa une main sur celle tenant le poignard. Elle fixa alors Chie profondément et murmura doucement.

\- Votre loyauté est une chose profonde Commandant.

Elle descendit sa main sur le poignet puis sur l'avant-bras de Chie.

\- Pour autant, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous avez rejoint les Goths.

Chie frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Shizuru sur sa poitrine. Shizuru ferma légèrement les yeux et essaya de masquer ses larmes.

\- Aucun enfant ne devrait voir cela de ses propres yeux.

Chie s'écarta tout en lâchant le poignard. Elle posa sa main sur son coeur et s'écroula au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ...

Shizuru se rapprocha de Chie et posa une main sur son cou. Elle remonta le long de sa joue puis de son front.

\- Vous avez rejoint les Goths à cause de votre colère. Tuer l'homme responsable de la mort de vos parents et de votre soeur était votre unique but. L'alimentation de votre obscurité.

Shizuru posa sa seconde main sur le torse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était comme paralysée.

\- Mais votre coeur s'est ranimé. Laissant l'obscurité dans un recoin.

Shizuru se décala et se releva. Chie frissonna légèrement tout en se relevant.

\- Qui ... Comment ... Je ...

Voyant le malaise de son homologue, Shizuru fit une simple révérence.

\- Vous ne ferez jamais un meneur exemplaire Commandant. La limite entre l'obscurité et la lumière est trop mince. Il vous sera facile de perdre à nouveau votre lumière.

Chie blanchit légèrement lorsqu'elle comprit les propos de Shizuru. Elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Voilà pourquoi le Seigneur Kanzaki te voulait au côté de mon Seigneur. Tu es une ...

Shizuru sursauta suite à l'entrée d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Reconnaissant Aoi, elle lui sourit légèrement. Elle refit une légère salutation. Tout en quittant la pièce, elle énonça d'une voix claire.

\- Aoi est la clé de votre lumière. Gardez toujours cela à l'esprit Commandant.

Une fois la porte refermée, Aoi se rapprocha de Chie.

\- Commandant?

Chie déglutit difficilement et força un sourire.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir ma douce Aoi.

\- Pourquoi Shizuru était-elle dans vos quartiers?

Chie vit un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Aoi. Elle saisit doucement ses mains puis la rapprocha d'elle. Tout en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, elle répondit sincèrement.

\- Puis-je avoir pleinement confiance en ton silence et discrétion?

Aoi se blottit légèrement contre elle et hocha la tête. Tout en caressant ses cheveux, Chie murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je pense que Shizuru est une Sairen. Voilà pourquoi le Seigneur Kanzaki la voulait aux côtés de notre Seigneur.

Aoi se décala de l'emprise sous le regard surpris de Chie.

\- Je le sais depuis le retour de notre Seigneur. C'est grâce à Shizuru si notre Seigneur est encore en vie.

\- Mais les Sairens ...

Aoi secoua la tête pour clore la discussion.

\- Ayez confiance mon Commandant, Shizuru ne fera aucun mal à notre Seigneur. Je vous le jure ... Sur mon amour.

Chie sourit légèrement tout en hochant la tête. Elle n'avait pas confiance en Shizuru mais donnerait sa vie pour Aoi.

* * *

Shizuru était depuis plusieurs minutes devant une porte. Une simple porte la séparait de son objectif. Chie avait raison. Elle était en vie uniquement pour détruire Natsuki. Voilà pourquoi Reito l'avait épargné. Mais elle avait son libre-arbitre. Voilà pourquoi, elle s'était changée et venue jusqu'ici. Elle respira légèrement resserrant son emprise sur le couteau dans ses mains. Elle cogna et entendit une invitation à entrer. Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle distingua Natsuki dos à elle. Celle-ci ne se retourna pas et murmura doucement.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais un jour revenir dans mes quartiers.

Shizuru ne répondit pas et se contenta de remonter la distance entre elle et son Seigneur. Elle tenait fermement le poignard lorsqu'elle n'était plus qu'à un pas de Natsuki. Elle devait le faire. C'était le moment ou jamais. Natsuki semblait calme et sereine. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas une seconde chance.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur ...

 **Fin du chapitre 9**


	10. trahison ?

**Note de l'auteur :** **Avant-dernier chapitre.**

 **Sairens**

 **Chapitre 10 : Trahison ?**

\- Est-ce tout?

Shizuru hocha la tête. Natsuki sourit légèrement et déposa le poignard sur la table. Elle se positionna derrière sa jeune scripte. Tout en passant ses mains sur l'étoffe, elle reprit la discussion.

\- Connais-tu Manoaru?

Shizuru semblait surprise par la question. Elle se demandait intérieurement si Natsuki avait écouté son discours. Sur sa captivité, sur les visites de Reito. Et surtout sur les attentes de Reito. Elle avait fini son discours en posant le poignard dans la main de son Seigneur. Au lieu de sentir la vie la quitter, elle avait reçu une simple caresse sur le visage ainsi qu'un simple "est-ce tout ?".

\- Shizuru?

\- Oui mon Seigneur?

\- Concernant Manoaru ?

Shizuru sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet l'invitant à suivre la propriétaire des lieux. Celle-ci amena Shizuru jusqu'à son lit et s'installa dessus.

\- Manoaru est mon village de naissance.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki semblait dans la tourmente. La tristesse orna légèrement ses traits.

\- Mère a rencontré Père lorsqu'il fit une légère escale là-bas. Elle m'a élevé seule jusqu'à mes treize ans. Je n'ai rencontré mon père qu'à cet âge lorsqu'il est repassé par nos terres. Et ensuite ...

\- Mon Seigneur?

Natsuki sourit légèrement.

\- Je suis arrivée ici. Les quelques souvenirs que j'ai de Manoaru sont uniques. Une mer calme et des villageois ne vivant que de très peu. De leur culture et de la bonne humeur. Pas de guerre. Pas de conquête. Juste une vie paisible.

\- Cela semble magnifique mon Seigneur.

Natsuki hocha légèrement la tête et tout en se rapprochant de Shizuru énonça dans un murmure.

\- Je t'amènerais un jour là-bas. Je t'en fais la promesse ma douce scripte.

Elle poussa légèrement Shizuru la forçant à s'allonger. Elle se positionna au-dessus d'elle et murmura doucement.

\- Tu m'as ensorcelé jusque l'âme Shizuru. Puis-je obtenir un baiser?

Shizuru s'arrêta sur les propos de sa maîtresse et se redressa tout en poussant légèrement Natsuki.

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière mon Seigneur.

Natsuki se maudit intérieurement pour sa bêtise. Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse utiliser de tels propos? Shizuru se releva tout en murmurant tristement.

\- Je ne peux offrir à mon Seigneur ce qu'elle désire.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Ne le désires-tu pas autant que moi?

Shizuru s'avança vers la porte, non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Parce que je suis une Sairen. Si je laisses parler mes désirs ... ou même les vôtres, cela vous amènera à votre déchéance mon Seigneur.

* * *

Natsuki sursauta face à l'intrusion dans sa chambre. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la venue de Shizuru. Elle se préparait pour la cérémonie de ce soir. Son père avait souhaité organiser un banquet pour l'anniversaire de son fils. Bien que Natsuki n'avait aucun souhait de s'y rendre, elle avait fini par capituler face à la requête de son père. Alité, il était de plus en plus malade et fatigué ce qui n'était pas rassurant aux yeux de Natsuki. Elle resta un instant songeuse lorsqu'un bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne s'attendait pas au spectacle devant elle. Chie avait presque défoncé la porte alors que Aoi se trouvait sur ses talons.

\- Chi... Commandant je vous en prie.

\- Non Aoi. Je regrettes mais je dois en informer notre Seigneur.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi rime toute cette mascarade?

Chie se dégagea de l'emprise de Aoi et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Nous avons une nouvelle importante à vous apprendre concernant Shizuru.

Natsuki fit signe à Chie de poursuivre.

\- Elle est une envoyée de votre frère pour vous tuer. Elle est une ...

\- Une Sairen. Je sais déjà tout cela. Shizuru me l'a avoué Chie.

Chie regarda avec des yeux ronds sa supérieure et explosa de colère sous le regard surpris de Natsuki.

\- Vous ne pouvez tolérer sa présence à vos côtés! Que penseraient vos soldats ou le peuple si cela venait à se savoir! Qui plus est votre frère ...

\- Calmes-toi Chie.

Celle-ci fut surprise par le ton calme de son Seigneur. Celle-ci portait même un léger sourire.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que pensent mes hommes ou même le peuple sur mes attirances personnelles.

\- Attirances ...

Natsuki ne pensait pas pouvoir prononcer ses quelques mots.

\- J'aime Shizuru d'un amour profond. Bien que tu penses qu'elle utilise une sorte de magie sur moi, je sais que c'est faux. Sinon pourquoi refuse-t-elle de se donner à moi? Bien au contraire, elle restreint ses propres désirs pour ne pas me porter préjudices. Alors non Chie, je ne renoncerais pas à l'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Mais mon Seigneur, votre frère pourrait s'en servir contre vous.

Natsuki sourit légèrement puis ajusta sa tunique.

\- Eh bien qu'il le fasse.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en colère. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas son mot à dire. Après tout, elle avait été la seule à refuser les avances de son Seigneur. Alors pourquoi était-elle contrariée de voir son Seigneur discuter avec une danseuse? Celle-ci avait dansé quasiment toute la soirée devant les yeux de son Seigneur. Pour son Seigneur. Et pire encore, son Seigneur l'avait même invité dans ses quartiers. Voilà pourquoi Shizuru était dans le couloir. Elle vit la danseuse ressortir de la chambre de Natsuki avec un léger sourire. En plus d'une bourse entre les mains. Shizuru aurait aimé exprimer sa colère en tranchant la gorge de cette femme. Au lieu de cela, elle utilisa un prétexte. Elle cogna à la porte de son Seigneur et s'invita directement dans les lieux. Natsuki était affalée sur son lit, légèrement en sueurs. Shizuru n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur leur activité.

\- Shizuru?

Celle-ci alla dans les bains et en ressortit avec un peigne.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger mon Seigneur durant son plaisir.

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en se remettant debout. Elle ne portait qu'une simple étoffe. Vêtue de cette manière, celle-ci pouvait parfaitement se confondre au reste du peuple. Surtout avec ses cheveux attachés de cette manière.

\- Mon plaisir?

\- Avec cette danseuse.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie Shizuru?

Shizuru tourna simplement les talons mais sentit une prise entourant sa taille.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te le promets sur ma vie.

Natsuki prit délicatement le peigne des mains de sa scripte et le posa sur la table. Puis elle saisit les mains de Shizuru et les posa sur ses épaules. Tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Shizuru, elle reprit doucement.

\- Elle me montrait un nouveau genre de danses provenant de Rome. Veux-tu que je te montres?

Shizuru secoua la tête et se décala. Elle sentit Natsuki la ramener contre elle.

\- Permets-moi de t'aimer.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais sentit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois savoir comment vaincre Reito. Alors si tu désires ce que je désire, ne te soucie de rien d'autre. Je serais prendre soin de toi et de notre amour Shizuru.

Shizuru pouvait lire une certaine détermination dans les yeux de son Seigneur. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur pour accepter les sentiments de Natsuki ainsi que ses propres sentiments.

* * *

\- Tout va bien?

Natsuki caressait le dos nu de Shizuru. Celle-ci avait les yeux clos et était allongée sur le ventre au côté de Natsuki.

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

Natsuki continua l'administration de ses caresses tout en poursuivant sa requête.

\- Lorsque nous sommes seules, appelles-moi par mon prénom.

\- Je ne peux pas mon ...

\- Natsuki. J'aimerais entendre mon prénom dans ta bouche Shizuru.

Shizuru se mit sur le côté et trouva refuge dans les bras de son amante.

\- Si tel est votre souhait ... Na-tsu-ki.

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en embrassant le front de sa scripte.

\- C'est une belle manière de le prononcer ... Puis-je te demander quelque chose?

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête tout en posant sa main sur le torse de son Seigneur. Natsuki semblait chercher ses mots et se fit arrêter par un doux murmure.

\- Le chant des Sairens ...

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête comme pour encourager Shizuru dans son discours.

\- L'homme possède un libre-arbitre. Notre chant lui permet de faire un choix.

Natsuki fredonna une réponse.

\- La lumière ou l'obscurité ?

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en posant une main sur le coeur de Natsuki.

\- La vie ou la mort.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils puis murmura doucement.

\- Comment peut-on choisir la mort Shizuru?

Shizuru se mit en position assise tout en fixant Natsuki.

\- Chaque homme possède un choix. En fonction de ses actions, il sera bon ou mauvais. Notre chant permet de sonder l'âme de son possesseur. Un homme bon suivra la lumière et chérira la vie. Un homme mauvais suivra l'obscurité et finira par se perdre lui-même.

\- Le jugement dernier.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki passa doucement sa main sur la mandibule de Shizuru et sourit légèrement.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés ma douce Sairen.

Sur ce, elle se décala et chercha ses vêtements. Tout en se rhabillant, elle tendit à Shizuru son étoffe.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes tout à l'heure.

\- Puis-je demander où?

\- A la salle du trône.

* * *

Reito ne savait pas s'il devait sauter de joie ou être outré par la présence d'une esclave dans la salle du trône. Natsuki s'était présentée avec Shizuru comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Reito regarda le trône vide.

\- Où est Père?

\- Je ne crains qu'il ne doive se reposer ... Il est encore bien malade.

\- Je vois.

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler?

Reito s'attarda un instant sur Shizuru qui ne quittait pas des yeux Natsuki.

\- Nous devons renforcer nos troupes sur l'Ouest.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque par là.

Reito reprit avec plus de convictions.

\- La menace peut provenir de partout. Je ne te demande pas ton avis de toute manière!

Natsuki allait s'énerver mais sentit une légère prise sur son épaule. Shizuru murmura doucement à l'oreille de son Seigneur une chose inaudible aux oreilles de Reito. Pour autant, il fut surpris d'entendre les prochains propos de sa soeur.

\- Tu as raison Shizuru. Reito ... Je te laisse faire comme bon te semblera. Si tu permets, un combat m'attend.

Natsuki se releva et fixa un instant Shizuru.

\- Désires-tu me voir combattre?

Shizuru caressa doucement le visage de son Seigneur.

\- Mon Seigneur ne devrait pas combattre aujourd'hui.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais voir comment se porte notre Roi.

\- Faites donc cela mon Seigneur.

Une fois seuls, Shizuru s'adressa directement à Reito.

\- Notre accord ... Tient-il toujours?

Reito semblait surpris par la demande mais hocha simplement la tête.

\- Si tu me débarrasses d'elle, je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires.

Shizuru se rapprocha de Reito.

\- Alors laissez-moi m'occuper de cela. Voyez par vous-même, elle répond à mes moindres demandes. Ceci n'est plus une question de temps pour que vous puissiez accéder au trône.

Reito sortit du trône non sans une certaine joie. Seule, Shizuru sourit à son tour.

\- Il semble que les choses se mettent en place selon mon bon vouloir ... Cela ne peut que tourner à mon avantage.

Shizuru ressortit de la pièce et passa sans s'en rendre compte devant Aoi. Celle-ci était cloîtrée derrière une armure. Elle fixa la retraite de Shizuru et se perdit un moment dans ses pensées.

\- Se pourrait-il que Chie ait vu juste?

* * *

\- Père?

Natsuki passa le pas de la porte et s'avança vers le lit où reposait son père. Celui-ci semblait dans la douleurs et suait à grosses gouttes. Natsuki prit machinalement un chiffon à sa portée et le passa sur le front de son père.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous?

Le roi se contenta de caresser doucement le visage de son enfant.

\- Saeko ... Je regrette de ne pas être revenu à tes côtés plus tôt.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais reprit d'une voix plus basse.

\- C'est moi Père. Natsuki.

Le Roi ne semblait pas entendre les propos de son enfant. Au lieu de cela, il reprit tout en laissant une larme couler.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir. Pardonnes-moi Saeko je t'en prie. Je prendrais soin de notre fille je t'en fais la promesse ... Tu peux partir en paix.

Avant que Natsuki puisse émettre la moindre parole, son père était tombé dans l'inconscience. Elle se releva et passa machinalement sa main sur celle de son père.

\- Mère vous aimait Père. N'ayez aucune crainte, elle vous attend ... J'en suis certaine.

* * *

\- Natsuki ?

Natsuki sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru dans l'embrasure. Celle-ci portait dans sa main un collier. Natsuki réduit la distance entre elles et pointa du doigt le collier.

\- Comment le trouves-tu?

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse émettre la moindre réponse, elle sentit l'objet lui échapper. Natsuki se plaça derrière elle et lui mit tout en embrassant légèrement la nuque.

\- Il est fait pour toi Shizuru.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter un tel présent.

Natsuki retourna Shizuru et passa sa main sur le pendentif.

\- Bien sûr que si. En gage de mon amour.

Shizuru caressa doucement le visage de Natsuki.

\- Je venais prendre des nouvelles de notre Roi.

Le sourire de Natsuki s'effaça légèrement.

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est alité. Lors de ma visite, il m'a confondu avec ma mère.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête.

\- Votre frère semble convaincu de ma trahison envers vous mon Seigneur ... Vous devez rester sur vos gardes.

 **Fin du chapitre 10**


	11. la fin d'un règne

**Note de l'auteur : dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci de l'avoir suivi. J'enchaînerai donc dès la semaine prochaine sur mon autre fiction : ****_Āto dorobō_. Lasolitaire**

* * *

 **Sairens**

 **Chapitre 11 : la fin d'un règne**

Reito ouvrit avec fracas la porte de Natsuki. Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en se levant de sa précédente position.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi rime cette intrusion?

Reito balança un parchemin sur la table et explosa de colère.

\- Es-tu devenue folle!

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils et parcourra du regard le parchemin en question.

\- Je n'ai jamais accepté cela.

\- Il y a ton sceau dessus!

Natsuki s'attarda un instant puis héla un garde.

\- Vas me chercher ma scripte.

Reito bouillait littéralement de rage en attendant Shizuru. Depuis quand une esclave prenait de telle décision? Natsuki grogna lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru. Elle prit le parchemin et laissa parler sa colère.

\- De quel droit ...

Shizuru posa une main sur le torse de son Seigneur et murmura doucement.

\- Allons mon Seigneur ... Calmez-vous.

Natsuki s'arrêta net dans son débordement sous le regard surpris de Reito. Shizuru reposa le parchemin.

\- J'ai pensé que mon Seigneur serait fière de moi ... Me suis-je trompée?

Natsuki déglutit légèrement mais secoua la tête. Reito s'interposa.

\- Baisser les taxes n'est pas de l'ordre des esclaves!

Shizuru ne répondit pas face à l'insulte et se contenta de caresser doucement le visage de Natsuki.

\- Les paysans seront plus enclin à travailler et à produire des ressources avec cette bonne nouvelle. Cela permettrait aux soldats d'obtenir plus de nourritures et ainsi de pouvoir gagner des combats. Je pensais que mon Seigneur serait fière de mon travail et accepterait cette réforme avec joie. C'est pourquoi je me suis permise de la signer en votre nom. Allez-vous me blâmer Nat-su-ki-sa-ma?

Natsuki frissonna légèrement face au ton sensuel de Shizuru. Elle secoua la tête tout en s'adressant à son frère.

\- Elle a raison. La mention sera adoptée dans l'ensemble de nos terres dès aujourd'hui.

Reito allait répliquer mais se contenta de prendre son congé. Malgré qu'il soit en colère face à cette nouvelle, il ne pouvait se réjouir de l'état de Natsuki.

Une fois seule, Shizuru laissa un léger rire lui échapper. Natsuki la rejoint après quelques secondes. Tout en embrassant Shizuru, elle reprit le parchemin.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile à berner.

Shizuru fixa un instant la porte et resta un instant songeuse.

\- Votre Père va bientôt lui dire pour son choix d'héritier ... J'espère qu'il ne découvrira pas la mascarade avant.

* * *

Un tournoi. L'élément amenant la victoire de Reito. Il fixa avec joie le tableau des tournois. Beaucoup de monde avait fait le déplacement pour assister à cet événement. Il y aurait des spectateurs pour raconter sa victoire. Son sacre. Le seul moyen pour lui de faire revenir son père sur sa décision. Il s'attarda sur une rencontre en particulier.

\- Je n'aurais aucun mal à être le vainqueur. Je serais le chef des Goths ... Et je commencerais par te tuer de ma propre lame très chère sœur.

* * *

Natsuki remonta une à une les tentes et salua les différentes personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Ses premiers combats avaient été une réussite mais le prochain était le plus dur. Elle le savait pertinemment. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait.

\- Nao?

La jeune recrue se retourna. Elle portait une légère entaille au bras droit et semblait avoir du mal à la bander.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Tout en s'accroupissant, Natsuki murmura à voix basse.

\- Il ne reste plus que trois combats pour connaître le vainqueur. Penses-tu pouvoir battre ton Commandant?

Nao répondit d'une façon amère.

\- Je ne suis qu'une gosse pour vous mais je vais vous montrer le contraire.

\- Tu es plus qu'une gosse Nao.

Nao semblait surprise par les propos de Natsuki. Celle-ci se releva et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Je serais honorée de me battre contre toi en dernier combat. Tu es devenue un combattant hors du commun et j'ai entendu ta solidarité envers tes compagnons. Tu as l'étoffe d'un meneur Nao. Tu as enfin compris pourquoi nous devons nous entraîner et combattre. Je suis fière de toi.

Nao avait du mal à retenir les larmes de couler mais devait se montrer forte. Elle se contenta de s'incliner légèrement.

\- Mon Seigneur ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Tout en relevant le pan de la tente, Natsuki murmura une dernière chose.

\- Tes actions parlent pour toi Sukoshi kaihō.

* * *

Nao ne pouvait pas perdre. Même si cela signifiait battre son commandant. Celle qui lui avait appris cette même parade qu'elle réalisait à la perfection. Chie avait du mal à contrer sa propre technique. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une faille. Malgré les progrès de la jeune femme, Chie devait montrer sa supériorité. Elle devait montrer qu'elle méritait son titre. Qu'elle méritait d'être au côté de son Seigneur. Et arriva à se défaire de la prise avec Nao tout en la bousculant. Elle prit quelque instant pour respirer attendant que la jeune femme se relève. Elle aurait pu en finir mais une chose l'avait arrêté. Un regard. Shizuru. Elle se souvient alors de leur dernière rencontre. De ses paroles. Et indirectement, elle repensa aux paroles qu'elle avait énoncé à Nao. La seule chose qui la sortit de ses pensées fut un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas. Son dos était entré en contact brutalement avec le sol. Elle sentit une épée sur son cou. Seul un murmure lui fit prendre conscience de la réalité. En plus de plusieurs applaudissements.

\- Je suis désolée Commandant.

Elle avait perdu. Contre Nao. Celle-ci proposa sa main à son Commandant et s'inclina légèrement. Chie se contenta de se relever et de poser une main sur celle de son élève.

\- Tu as mérité ta place pour le dernier tour. Même si tu n'arriveras jamais à battre notre Seigneur demain.

* * *

Reito attendait ce moment depuis le début du tournoi. Il avait tué ou mutilé l'ensemble de ses opposants. Et il n'allait pas faire exception lors de ce combat. Surtout avec cet opposant. Natsuki. Celle-ci était en compagnie de Shizuru. Reito sourit légèrement. Il n'aurait même pas à se battre. Il se mit en position et attendit le forfait de Natsuki. Au lieu de cela, il entendit une parole qui l'acheva. Shizuru embrassa doucement son Seigneur sur la joue.

\- Gagnez ce combat en mon nom mon Seigneur.

La rage avait alors rempli le corps de Reito. Il s'était fait tout simplement avoir. Durant plus d'un an, elle s'était moquée de lui. Depuis plus de huit mois, il avait cessé de s'occuper de sa soeur. Car il pensait qu'elle s'en occupait elle-même. Mais rien. Il lança le premier coup avec rage. Natsuki eut du mal à le contrer mais essaya de son mieux pour reprendre le dessus. En vain. La rage semblait un moteur bien plus puissant que sa propre motivation. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un coup de poing dans son visage. Elle chancela légèrement. Reito prit alors la parole.

\- Ta Sairen ... Tu n'auras jamais le pouvoir Natsuki. Pas avec cette femme à tes côtés. Père ne l'acceptera pas!

Natsuki entendit de légers murmures autour d'elle. Ce qui ne la rassura pas. Elle se releva néanmoins et reprit son combat. Elle semblait avoir trouvé la faille. Tout en réalisant une parade offensive, elle répondit entre deux prises d'oxygène.

\- Les Sairens ne sont pas des monstres. Ce ne sont que de simples humains. Des femmes. Comment peux-tu croire en la magie? Es-tu à ce point stupide?

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. Reito entendit quelques morceaux de phrases. Les avis étaient partagés. Il baissa alors un instant sa garde. Pour simple réponse, il reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il chuta à la renverse et avant même qu'il ne puisse ramasser son épée, il sentit une lame sur son cou. Natsuki portait un léger sourire.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide? Shizuru m'a tout raconté. Et j'ai décidé de m'en servir contre toi. Crois-tu réellement qu'elle pouvait faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait?

Natsuki parla d'une voix plus forte.

\- En tant que futur leader des Goths, je ne tolérerais pas certaines croyances. Les Sairens sont comme vous et moi. Si vous acceptez mon règne ... Vous acceptez la présence d'une Sairen à mes côtés.

Natsuki fixa les différentes personnes. N'entendant aucune plainte, elle se reconcentra sur son frère.

\- Et je n'accepterais pas une personne telle que toi dans mon armée. Je te relève de tes fonctions.

Reito blanchit sur le coup face à la nouvelle. Natsuki chercha du regard une personne en particulière et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Tout en remettant son épée à sa ceinture, elle reprit.

\- Nao est l'avenir de notre peuple. Et ce sera avec joie que je combattrais contre elle demain.

* * *

Une nuit. Voilà où tout bascula. Natsuki avait été appelé en urgence face à l'état de son père. Elle avait quitté sa chambre en laissant Shizuru endormie. Son père était à l'agonie. Elle aurait dû se méfier. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans ses quartiers pour pleurer la future mort de son père, un détail l'arrêta. La porte de ses quartiers était ouverte. En entrant à l'intérieur, elle perdit son souffle. Du sang. Une mare de sang recouvrait son lit. Elle s'avança et vit Shizuru grimacer légèrement. Celle-ci portait une entaille sur le long de son abdomen. Shizuru gémit lorsque Natsuki la souleva et la transporta en urgence jusqu'à la chambre de Chie. Aoi était bien évidemment dans la même chambre. Tout en déposant Shizuru sur le lit, elle aboya ses ordres.

\- Sauves-là je t'en prie!

\- Mais mon Seigneur, elle est déjà ...

Chie sentit une prise ferme sur son cou.

\- Je ne t'autorise pas!

\- Mon Seigneur ...

Natsuki relâcha son emprise et s'avança vers le lit. Shizuru essaya d'atteindre son visage avec l'une de ses mains. Dans un murmure, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Ne laissez pas l'obscurité gagner.

Natsuki fixa la forme de Shizuru. Elle se releva et se dirigea hors de la pièce.

\- Je lui avais promis de ... Prépares un convoi pour Manoaru ...

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais remonté le couloir aussi vite. Elle défonça la porte et vit son frère avec une femme morte à ses pieds. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il versa de l'alcool sur elle et craqua une allumette.

\- Le même traitement pour ta Sairen ... A non suis-je bête ... Elle est déjà morte.

\- Tu l'as tué pourquoi!

\- Je t'avais dis que je te prendrais tout ce qui aime Natsuki. Sans elle tu n'es plus rien.

Natsuki ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et dégaina son épée. Reito rigola légèrement tout en saisissant la sienne.

\- Cela ne la ramènera pas à la vie Natsuki.

En quelques coups, elle planta son épée dans le torse de son frère. Celui-ci semblait surpris avant que la douleur ne l'envahisse. Pour autant, il arriva à exprimer ses dernières paroles.

\- Nous sommes semblables ... Nous tuons par colère.

Natsuki relâcha son épée et fixa la forme éteinte de son frère. Une terrible erreur. Même mort, son frère avait gagné. Elle sentit une odeur de chair brûlée et se rendit compte que le feu avait prit dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Au lieu de sortir de la pièce, elle s'installa sur une chaise.

\- Je n'ai pu rien à perdre ...

* * *

\- Kōgō ?

Une femme se retourna et secoua la tête.

\- Pas toi Chie ...

\- Je vous dois le respect Impératrice.

\- Je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Chie se rapprocha de la jeune femme scrutant l'obscurité.

\- Notre Seigneur serait fière de toi Nao.

Nao hocha simplement la tête tout en se décalant de la fenêtre.

\- Cela fait plus de quatre ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Chie fixa un instant un parchemin sur la table. Nao la devança dans sa contemplation.

\- J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait plus d'esclaves et que les serviteurs soient payés.

\- Un beau projet.

Nao s'avança vers Chie et sourit tristement.

\- Elle l'a tué parce qu'il l'avait tué. Et après, elle a laissé les flammes prendre sa vie. Pourquoi ai-je encore du mal à le croire? Mon Seigneur n'aurait pas tué Reito aussi facilement.

Chie posa une main sur l'épaule de Nao.

\- La colère est une chose bien mystérieuse. Notre Seigneur avait perdu la personne la plus importante pour elle. Tu ne devrais pas ressasser sans cesse le passé Nao. Le peuple a besoin de son souverain.

Nao allait répliquer mais sentit une prise ferme sur son mollet. Tout en descendant son regard, elle sourit légèrement.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être au lit Natsuki?

La fillette secoua la tête valant un léger rire de la part de Nao. Elle saisit l'enfant et le berça légèrement.

\- Que dirais-tu si Maman te raconte une histoire?

Tout en quittant la pièce, elle lança une dernière salutation à Chie.

\- Profites de ses jours de congés pour t'occuper de ta compagne. Aoi semble être lasse de tes absences.

\- J'y veillerais Kōgō.

* * *

Chie posa un pied sur la terre ferme après plusieurs jours de cheval et de bateau. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle distingua une forme de derrière. Tout en serrant les rênes dans une mains, elle s'avança vers cette destination.

\- Je devais le voir par moi-même.

La personne se retourna et se contenta de hocher la tête. Tout en s'avançant vers sa demeure, elle désigna d'une main une chaise.

\- Que me vaut la visite d'un commandant de l'Empire?

\- Je voulais vous revoir mon Seigneur.

\- Il n'y a pas de Seigneur ici Chie. Uniquement Natsuki Kruger.

Chie hocha simplement la tête. Son Seigneur avait perdu en masse musculaire et s'était efféminée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Chie reprit avec une certaine douleur.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait croire en votre mort?

Natsuki fixa un instant le soleil puis reprit d'une voix claire.

\- Je ne pouvais pas acquérir le trône après mes actions. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de mourir. Par respect pour Shizuru. Voilà pourquoi je suis passée par la fenêtre. Je voulais m'expliquer face à mon peuple mais ... La rumeur que je suis morte au côté de mon frère s'est propagée. Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas la changer. Au final cela est mieux.

Natsuki fixa son homologue puis reprit plus doucement.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté de mener les nôtres.

Chie chercha un instant ses mots puis reprit plus difficilement.

\- Shizuru est la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé. Elle a vu en Nao le futur Leader mais moi ... Je ne suis qu'un suiveur.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Chie se releva et sourit légèrement.

\- Aoi regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver.

Natsuki rigola légèrement sous le regard surpris de Chie. Elle se releva un instant et disparut dans sa demeure. Après quelques instants, elle revint avec une personne laissant sans voix Chie.

\- Mais ...

Shizuru décida d'éclaircir la situation.

\- J'avais bu de la pistia infusée pour soigner une douleur. Cette plante est connue pour provoquer des hémorragies ainsi qu'une forte somnolence. Lorsque Reito m'a poignardé je pensais que ma fin était arrivée mais ce n'était que les effets de la plante.

\- Vous étiez au courant?

Natsuki secoua la tête toute en poursuivant.

\- J'ai décidé de revenir ici en exil ... Pour repartir à zéro et aussi enterrer dignement Shizuru. Quelle fut ma surprise quand le médecin du village m'a annoncé son rétablissement.

Chie frotta légèrement sa joue en signe d'agacement.

\- Nao mérite de savoir que vous êtes toutes les deux en vie.

Natsuki secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Elle est un chef remarquable. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'écarte de sa route. Un jour ... Peut-être que nous irons à la capitale pour la voir.

Shizuru s'avança vers Chie et sourit légèrement.

\- Je me suis trompée sur vous. Votre coeur est aujourd'hui en paix. Pardonnez-moi pour mes précédentes paroles.

Chie s'inclina légèrement puis commença une retraite. Natsuki fixa le départ de son ancien commandant et enlaça doucement Shizuru.

\- Regrettes-tu tout cela?

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en embrassant son ancien Seigneur.

\- Il est mieux ainsi.

Chie regarda un instant derrière elle puis sourit légèrement.

\- Voilà une belle histoire que je pourrais raconter à la jeune Natsuki. Mais en attendant ... Laissons l'histoire se mettre en place.

 **Fin du chapitre 11**


End file.
